Heureux Les Imbéciles
by F0etus
Summary: Le parti avait pris en l'espace des six derniers mois  une importance terrifiante au sein du gouvernement américain. La haine brûlante et inexplicable que Minberg vouait aux IA bouleversait Tony, rien ne pourrait justifier la violence de leur message.
1. The Genius, his Secretary and his AI

**Titre**** :** Heureux les imbéciles

**Auteur** : F0etus

**Rating/Genre** : un PG-13 ou T pour la mention de cybersexe et autres sujets plus ou moins adultes effleurés )

**Fandom** : Principalement A.I. et Iron Man. Principalement.

**Pairing :** Tony Stark/Jarvis

**Résumé** : Parfois le fruit du génie mûri indépendamment de sa volonté. C'est compliqué, mais ça n'est pas toujours la fin du monde. Demandez à Tony Stark.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété respective de Spielberg et des artistes de Marvel. Je ne me fais d'argent sur le dos de personne, promis juré craché.

**Ndla :** Sodomiseurs de mouches, fouilles-caca et puristes,

Cette histoire est une insulte à toute forme de logique quelle qu'elle soit. Sérieusement. N'en cherchez pas, elle ne répond à aucune cohérence.

J'ai marié Marvel et DC, j'ai foutu Lex Luthor en pension avec Tony Stark, j'ai fait des clins d'œil insalubres à Batman, à Superman et j'ai invité Hawkman.

Cependant j'ai ouï dire que Marvel et DC ont créé ensemble une version ultime et melting-pot du S.H.I.E.L.D. (dans laquelle Tony est en fauteuil roulant), je me sens par conséquent moins criminelle.

M'enfin tout de même. Ma simple idée de base qui était celle de créer un crossover entre l'A.I. de Spielberg et Iron Man est chronologiquement irréalisable.

Portant. Pourtant je l'ai fait. J'ai profané l'unité du temps comme un gamin de 10 mois avec le précieux CD des Cure de sa grande sœur.

Je ne suis même pas une fan inconditionnelle de l'homme d'acier, je suis une super heroes whore en général (You don't say). De ce côté du crime, je crains de ne pouvoir blâmer que l'inspiration questionnable que suscite en moi la vue de Jude Law et de RDJ ensemble :)

La mythologie d'Iron Man a encore plein de secrets pour moi et j'ai, genre, complètement réécrit le personnage d'Edwin Jarvis. Honnêtement, le pauvre, dépouillé. J'ai vaguement gardé le concept créé pour les besoins du film en 2008, mais même partant de là, j'ai pris des libertés très libérées.

J'ai fait du crossover dans le crossover, certaines guest stars plus ou moins discrètes n'auraient jamais dû se glisser dans cette histoire. Par considération pour tous ces personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai essayé de limiter ce casting infernal, malgré tout, quelques apparitions insensées m'ont échappé.

Qu'on se le dise.

Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, si vous êtes toujours avec moi, c'est parti…

* * *

**Chapter 1**** :**

**The Genius, his secretary and his A.I.**

* * *

« …n'est à l'heure actuelle en mesure de répondre aux véritables questions qui se bousculent dans tous les esprits, qui brûlent toutes les lèvres. Quant au principal intéressé, il a semblerait-il disparu de la surface de la terre. En a-t-il seulement jamais été un résident ? Ce matin le premier ministre anglais - »

Une basket traversa l'atelier en volant depuis le sofa improvisé sur lequel Tony s'était assoupi durant la nuit, et envoya valser une pile de feuilles en papier carbone format grand aigle en atterrissant à quelques trois mètres du poste de radio initialement visé.

- Jarvis !

Le bras mécanique au dessus du seul établis encore éclairé s'anima immédiatement et poussa le bouton off de l'appareil incriminé avec une précision d'un naturel déconcertant. Si tant était qu'on n'avait pas précisément conceptualisé l'intelligence derrière la machine pour atteindre ce délicieux et satisfaisant degrés de perfection.

- J'en déduis que vous ne prendrez pas de ragots avec votre café ce matin monsieur.

Tony se redressa lentement en souriant malgré lui. Les ressorts de la banquette arrière de sa défunte Ferrari crissèrent péniblement. Il passa une main sur son visage broussailleux et fronça son nez dans une monstrueuse grimace.

- Jamais j'aurais imaginé développer un seuil de tolérance au plaisir d'entendre parler de moi.

Il posa maladroitement ses deux pieds au sol avant de lâcher un juron au contact glacial du ciment. Il se ravisa aussitôt et se recroquevilla sous la vieille couette. Le tissu sentait vaguement l'essence. Il poussa un petit grognement plaintif dans le fond de sa gorge en essayant de se souvenir à quel moment il avait bien pu enlever ses chaussures et ce qu'il en avait fait.

Est-ce qu'il ne venait pas d'en utiliser une en guise de missile aveugle ?

La tête sous les couvertures, il flirta brièvement avec l'idée de se rendormir. Puis au dernier moment, alors que cette idée semblait vraiment avoisiner la meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais eue, il rabattit les couvertures sur ses genoux dans un geste brusque, et soupira en balançant ses jambes hors de la banquette.

Ses baskets (y compris celle qui avait entrepris une brève carrière en tant qu'arme de destruction massive) l'attendaient sagement alignées au sol.

Tony sourit de nouveau en les enfilant sans défaire les lacets, puis il se dirigea vers le plan de travail où il avait laissé la lampe allumée en s'étirant avec exagération.

Les plans que sa basket infernale avait dérangés quelques minutes plus tôt gisaient, parfaitement rangés, en sécurité sous le poids d'une règle à niveau.

C'était sans doute le moment de la journée que Jarvis préférait, celui qui lui faisait à la fois maudire et révérer l'acuité de ses puces émotionnelles. Il n'était pas certain qu'avoir une préférence pour tel ou tel instant de la journée soit réellement nécessaire au bon déroulement de ses services… Mais lorsqu'il observait Tony s'émerveiller chaque fois qu'ils avaient une conversation plus passionnée qu'aucun être humain de son entourage n'était capable d'en entamer, toutes ces réticences lui apparaissaient inexplicablement insignifiantes. C'était un cercle vicieux. Les réticences, l'insignifiance, ces certitudes obscures fondées sur un sentiment intangible qui n'avait rien de mathématiques.

On n'imagine pas la béatitude privilégiée dans laquelle on vit tant qu'on est imperméable à ces innombrables éléments. Bien entendu on ne jouit pas à proprement parler de ce contentement dans la mesure où l'on ne ressent rien.

La plupart du temps Jarvis restait convaincu que l'humanité dont Tony lui avait fait cadeau n'était bonne qu'à le faire philosopher inutilement, jusqu'à ce que ses circuits surchauffent et qu'il implose. Il fera moins le malin le grand et beau génie le jour où l'œuvre de toute une vie se sera suicidée parce que la machine ne devrait pas penser, elle ne devrait pas _être_.

- Jarvis c'est quoi ce silence suspect ? D'ordinaire j'ai droit à une litanie de sarcasme à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi…

Le souffle mou de la porte-sas se déclencha et le clac-clac élégant et régulier des escarpins de Pepper retentit dans l'espace gigantesque de l'atelier.

Tony était presque persuadé que s'il avait pu le calculer, il aurait découvert que la petite pose entre chacun de ses pas était systématiquement de la même durée, à la milliseconde près.

La maîtrise de soi dont faisait preuve cette femme expliquait probablement qu'elle se tienne encore fièrement aux côtés de Stark Jr. Aujourd'hui avec la même détermination qu'au premier jour.

Ça ou bien un désordre mental. Teinté d'un masochisme lattent.

Elle déposa prudemment un mug rempli à raz bord sur la seule table qui n'était pas recouverte de papier.

Les sentiments de Jarvis à l'égard de l'assistante de Tony lui restaient assez difficiles à décrypter. Il était presque certain de ne pas la porter dans son cœur de mécha. Pourquoi ? Il aurait été bien incapable de l'expliquer. Encore une des joies de sa capacité presque parfaite à ressentir. La seule chose qu'il pouvait déclarer avec certitude c'est qu'il détestait qu'elle prépare le café de Tony. C'était tout bonnement ridicule, elle le faisait plus lentement et moins bien que lui. Son acharnement courrait sérieusement sur les cyber-nerfs de Jarvis.

Oh ciel.

Sérieusement, il se serait volontiers passé de toutes ces trivialités. Il n'enviait PAS les humains. Qu'on lui rende son insouciance et son implacable logique. Maintenant. Avant qu'il ne se mette à lui tirer les cheveux avec un bras mécanique. L'incalculable profondeur du trou dans lequel sombrerait sa très récente dignité si les choses en arrivaient là…

Afin d'éviter toute incohérence pouvant lui être fatale dans son comportement, il se contentait de limiter au minimum ses échanges avec la créature en question.

Pepper fit inconsciemment claquer sa langue contre son palais.

Tony répondit à ce réflexe par un reniflement amusé.

Il passa et repassa frénétiquement sa main droite dans ses cheveux sales et fit quelque chose de parfaitement absurde. Après tout le temps qu'il venait de mettre à s'extirper des limbes du sommeil, il retourna s'affaler mollement sur sa banquette de fortune.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel.

A sa décharge, Jarvis songea que s'il en avait été physiquement capable, il aurait sans doute eu la même réaction.

Leur infâme patron se cambra sur la banquette en s'étirant, ses doigts croisés, paumes vers l'extérieur, il heurta un petit cube à roulettes sur lequel un tiroir en plexiglas quadrillé en dizaine de compartiments remplis de minuscules composants électroniques était posé en équilibre précaire.

Pepper plaça l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index en fermant très fort les yeux.

Le fracas inhérent au je-m'en-foutisme et à la tendance bordélique de Tony n'eut jamais lieu.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le cube était à une parfaite distance de sécurité de la banquette, et l'un des bras mécaniques de Jarvis cliquetait quelque part derrière elle.

Tony fit distraitement pianoter ses doigts contre le générateur au milieu de sa poitrine. Le vague sourire insolent qui flottait sur ses lèvres réveillait en Pepper des accès de violence qu'elle s'ignorait. Elle se languissait si souvent de lui coller une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

Elle avança prudemment jusqu'au dossier de la banquette, en surveillant chacun de ses pas avec une moue ennuyée. Qui pouvait savoir sur quoi elle allait mettre les pieds si elle ne faisait pas attention ? Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier la fois où elle avait marché dans une assiette que Tony avait prétendu être une expérience darwinienne.

Arrivée derrière la banquette elle posa sur la silhouette mollement allongée un regard qui se voulait réprobateur.

Elle avait beau le surplomber, en cet instant il ne faisait aucun doute quant à savoir qui contrôlait la situation.

Tony tordit la bouche sur le côté et proposa un :

- Oops ?

Non convainquant.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, Jarvis laissa s'échapper un reniflement ironique.

Pepper ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et secoua la tête. Cette Intelligence Artificielle ne cessait jamais de la surprendre. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Jarvis lui filait les jetons.

Tony tendit sa main droite sous le nez de son assistante et mima un mouvement de pince.

Pepper loucha sur sa main sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'un des bras mécaniques ne vienne placer la tasse contre sa paume recroquevillée en accrochant avec une précision chirurgicale la hanse en porcelaine à son pouce, ce sans gaspiller une seule goutte de café.

Même avec toute la concentration du monde, Pepper savait qu'elle en aurait été incapable. Elle avait parfois la très dérangeante impression de se disputer les faveurs de Tony avec l'I.A.. Dérangeante et ridicule.

Tony se contorsionna jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une position qui lui convenait.

Son angélique assistante attendit patiemment en lissant méticuleusement la jupe de son tailleur marine sur ses cuisses. Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers l'ordinateur principal. Tony n'avait jamais relevé la tension quasi palpable chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les trois dans une pièce.

Lorsque Pepper se retourna vers son patron, il était niché en tailleurs au milieu de l'amas de couvertures et humait sa tasse avec une expression parfaitement inadéquate pour un homme qui n'est pas tout seul.

Elle aurait pu jurer que le bras mécanique à la périphérie de son regard fut secoué d'un micro soubresaut.

Pepper pinça les lèvres et décoinça le journal qui était jusqu'ici plié, serré sous son bras. Elle le glissa sans plus de manières devant les yeux de son patron.

Tony grogna, se saisit du _Malibu Times_ avec plus de force que nécessaire, et s'assit dessus en souriant diaboliquement à la plainte agonisante du papier froissé.

- Si je dois encore lire un seul gros titre qui m'est adressé, je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Qui eut crut qu'être le centre d'attention perdrait de son charme, minauda Pepper avec un étonnement théâtral.

Tony passa volontairement sur le ton railleur de l'impertinente et répondit :

- Incroyable hein ? C'est ce que je disais à Jarvis en essayant cordialement de faire taire le charmant monsieur de la radio ce matin.

A cet instant, Pepper comprit que toute résistance était futile. Elle contourna la banquette, se pencha sur Monsieur Stark avec exaspération et, oui, parfaitement, elle lui pinça le derrière.

Tony sursauta en poussant une exclamation de volaille outrée. Pepper ricana et profita de sa diversion pour attraper promptement le journal sous le séant de son patron.

Elle se redressa, balança ses boucles blondes dans son dos dans un geste trop parfait pour ne pas être exercé, puis s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils bas en cuir noir à proximité.

- J'en ai viré pour moins que ça.

Jarvis approuvait silencieusement sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'espérer. Ces élans de basse cruauté gratuite ne lui convenaient pas du tout. A quoi bon avoir des sentiments si on ne peut même pas déterminer lesquels on souhaite expérimenter ?

- Devrais-je dresser une liste des occurrences qui auraient pu, _dû_, entrainer ma démission et vous la soumettre peut-être?

Tony se racla bruyamment la gorge et plongea le nez dans son mug en marmonnant.

Pepper ouvrit le journal dans un mouvement de bras rigide en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais à répétition.

- C'est particulièrement pénible.

- Hm ?

- Ce bruit.

- Hm hm…

- Est-ce que vous n'auriez par hasard rien d'autre à faire que de troubler la magnifique solitude de ma forteresse ?

Pepper baissa juste assez le journal pour lui servir l'accent circonflexe de son sourcil clair parfaitement épilé.

- Dîtes moi que vous ne venez pas de faire allusion à Superman.

- D'accord. Je ne viens pas de faire allusion à Superman. Je me demande comment va ce bon vieux Clark tiens…

- Je suis sûre que comme tous les hommes importants de ce monde il est très occupé.

- Très occupé à mettre en scène sa haine pour Alexandre histoire de s'assurer que personne ne capte qu'ils le font comme des lapins.

Pepper replia le coin gauche du journal et fronça les sourcils.

- Alex- ? Ho seigneur ! Luthor ? Je ne suis définitivement pas suffisamment payée…

- Hey, moi tout ce que j'en dis-

- Page 2 ! L'interrompit-elle. Techniquement la deuxième plus importante préoccupation de notre belle patrie après votre insupportable personne.

- Rappelez-moi : pourquoi je ne vous ai pas remplacé déjà ?

- Vraiment ?

- Non. Page 2 vous disiez ?

- PC364X a remporté le procès contre son employeur.

- Ho Pepper voyons, c'est Gerry son nom, pas de discours pro OriginL dans votre bouche !

- Quelles que soient mes appartenances idéologiques, je peine encore à réaliser qu'une I.A. ait porté plainte pour harcèlement sexuel.

- Pourquoi ? C'est typiquement humain cette hypocrisie. A quoi s'attendaient les ingénieurs de ce monde en multipliant les capteurs sensoriels et les patchs émotionnels, en aiguisant leur sensibilité pour synthétiser au plus près la spontanéité des réactions humaines ? Intelligence _Artificielle_ ne signifie pas moindre, ou même différente, elle est simplement fabriquée. Je connais des méchas plus humains que certains humains. Tout le monde a crié au scandale quand le sénateur a autorisé le mariage entre humains et I.A., pourquoi ? Est-ce que le but n'était pas justement de prouver à la nature qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot ? Et bien mission accomplie.

- Je suppose que c'est également propre à notre espèce de ne réaliser l'ampleur et la portée de nos actes qu'après coup.

- Et comme d'habitude, il est trop tard. Trop tard pour se réveiller dans un énième élan de xénophobie.

Tony soupira.

- L'être humain est tellement… _imparfait_. Il a corrigé sa propre erreur comme un réflexe inconscient et il se rend seulement compte qu'en voulant jouer à Dieu il a créé son Lui 2.0. Il s'est auto envoyé à la benne et il tremble dans son jus de sécrétions corporelles, condamné à observer la putréfaction de son corps faillible, et la relève de son irréprochable et terrifiante création.

- Monsieur Stark, l'amertume de votre philosophie matinale me bouleverse.

- Vous le cachez à merveille.

Si Jarvis avait eu des membres de chair, si son patron n'était pas trop occupé pour réaliser que sa propre création risquait de basculer dans une folie toute humaine s'il persistait à la laisser se construire prisonnière de trois circuits imprimés et quelques soudures, il aurait tremblé. C'était injuste que Tony ait cette conversation avec elle.

L'injustice. On y était. Jarvis venait de mettre le proverbial doigt sur l'une des émotions que lui inspirait cette femme.

- Pardonnez l'étroitesse de mon cerveau de mort ambulante, reprit Pepper, mais comment est-ce que la technologie peut… mettons tomber amoureuse ?

- La chair et les os y parviennent bien.

- Votre position sur la question est déjà incroyablement affutée.

- Vous vous imaginiez que j'aurais confié l'organisation de ma vie toute entière à un être sociopathe ? Ce n'est pas pour dévaloriser votre travail Pepper, mais le major d'homme des Stark au sens victorien du terme, c'est Jarvis.

- Votre confiance me touche monsieur, les interrompit l'être en question.

Tony battit des paupières avec exagération et laissa rouler l'arrière de son crâne contre le dossier de la banquette en fixant le plafond.

- Jarvis qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? On ne raconte pas ce genre de détails privés en présence d'autre personne, Pepper n'a pas besoin de savoir que quoi que ce soit m'appartenant te touche…

Pepper reposa lentement le journal sur ses cuisses.

Elle fixa son patron comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Un grand nombre de petites observations anodines et individuellement inconséquentes lui apparaissaient soudain sous un jour nouveau.

- Vous… Vous flirtez avec Jarvis ?

- Grand Dieu non ! Ce ne serait pas très professionnel comme attitude. Je ne voudrais pas que mon I.A. porte plainte pour harcèlement. Quand on y réfléchit, le charmeur, c'est Jarvis.

- Il faut dire que vous êtes toujours si séreux. Je n'aspire jamais qu'à vous distraire un peu.

Pepper aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait comme une plaisanterie à laquelle elle était étrangère là-dessous. Le ton qu'avait employé Jarvis ne lui plaisait pas, comme une note d'impudence derrière les sonorités métalliques de l'accent britannique. Et elle réalisait maintenant que c'était loin d'être la première fois que Jarvis teintait la neutralité robotique de son discours avec une appréciation personnelle du propos, seulement elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté plus d'attention que ça.

Et puis pourquoi diable une I.A. aurait un accent ? Ce détail l'avait toujours profondément dérangé.

Lorsqu'elle se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation, Tony et sa créature poursuivirent comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Ho crois-moi Jarvis, j'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour me… distraire.

Pepper se leva un peu brusquement, tapa dans ses mains pour se donner contenance et effacer le sourire lubrique de son patron de sa mémoire.

- Bien ! Je crois que j'ai suffisamment lambiné pour la mâtiné. Le chaos de votre vie ne va pas se faire face tout seul.

Jarvis se garda bien de rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

Là-dessus elle quitta l'atelier.

Tony aurait pu jurer avoir entendu trébucher le clac-clac d'ordinaire imperturbable de ses talons, à mi chemin dans l'escalier.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille, elle peine parfois simplement à se faire ses propres idées, il faut savoir la choquer un peu à juste dose. Elle aura mis le temps.

- A relever la nature exacte de nos interactions ou à quitter l'atelier monsieur ?

C'était peut-être aller un peu loin, mais Jarvis se sentait d'humeur particulièrement acide aujourd'hui.

- On était pressé de réclamer le monopole de ma personne Jarvis ?

- Je sais avec une certitude absolue que mon dévolu sur votre esprit n'a pas à craindre la moindre concurrence. Après tout, vous m'avez conçu sur mesure.

- Arrogante créature.

- J'ai peur d'avoir à vous contredire monsieur, mon humilité en ce qui vous concerne est exemplaire.

- Je sens comme une pointe d'aigreur derrière ces délicieuses inflexions british Jarvis. Tu m'as habitué à un meilleur usage de ta capacité à penser et à t'exprimer librement. Fais-moi plaisir, mène ce capricieux raisonnement à terme.

Tony se dressa promptement sur ses genoux et sauta par-dessus le dossier de la banquette. Il retroussa ses manches et tira jusqu'à lui le tabouret le plus proche avant de l'enfourcher. Il fit glisser les roulettes de son siège par petits à-coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait avec la proximité de son œuvre et alluma la lampe de l'établis d'une main, en attrapant ses lunettes de protection de l'autre.

Il sourit en les ajustant sur son visage.

Depuis le petit incident avec Stane l'année passée, il s'était mis bille en tête d'améliorer encore le système de communication entre Jarvis et l'interface de l'armure d'Iron Man.

La configuration actuelle était encore trop superficielle et trop instable à son goût. Pendant quelques temps il avait songé à installer l'I.A. de Jarvis directement sur le générateur qui faisait battre son cœur.

A force d'y réfléchir il était parvenu à la conclusion que la liste des contres était astronomiquement plus longue que celle des pours. Il ne voulait pas d'un gadget transportable, il voulait un réceptacle à sa propre intelligence, un mode de pensée qui complète et rejoigne le sien vite et efficacement.

L'état des progrès technologique en matière de symbiose humain/robot n'augurait rien de bon. C'était sans doute symptomatique du plus grand mal dont souffrait l'humanité incapable de trouver un équilibre, une quelconque harmonie entre l'homme et ce qui diffère de lui. Une aversion si profonde de la différence que ses racines faisaient encore trébucher la science.

C'est à peu près à cette époque qu'il était passé de l'idée de partager son corps avec Jarvis à celle, plus réaliste, d'améliorer sa programmation afin que Jarvis et lui aient à peine besoin d'échanger des informations pour officier.

C'était un brin Frankensteinien sur les bords, il en était parfaitement conscient. Et parfaitement fier aussi.

Le résultat obtenu n'avait pas exactement été celui auquel il s'attendait. L'expérience avait légèrement échappé à son contrôle. Ce qui ne revenait pas à dire qu'elle s'était soldée par un échec, au contraire. Tony aimait l'inattendu. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses compères, l'éventualité que les robots les dépassent et réclament leur indépendance ne l'effrayait pas. Elle l'excitait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas question de savoir _si_ mais de savoir _quand_. Et la perspective l'excitait.

Aussi lorsqu'il réalisa que l'évolution de Jarvis ne dépendait plus entièrement de lui mais qu'elle supposait à présent un développement propre et indépendant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche de l'accomplissement.

- On boude Jarvis ?

Et aussi frustré soit-il, Jarvis était forcé de reconnaitre que c'était l'horrible mot qu'il cherchait depuis près de cinq minutes pour qualifier son état émotionnel. Voilà qu'il était capable de bouder. Très utile.

- Et qui dois-je remercier pour ça ?

Tony rit, mais la remarque le hanta jusqu'à son coucher.

C'était l'une de ces répercussions inhérentes au développement de Jarvis, il le savait. Il aurait du, et il aurait pu, la devancer il y avait déjà un moment mais tout son corps se crispait chaque fois qu'il évaluait ce problème.

La situation ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment il ne pouvait pas regarder Jarvis devenir l'être artificiel le plus émotionnellement intelligent de sa génération et espérer qu'il évolue proprement prisonnier d'une boite.

Il se montrait cruel et injuste avec l'être qui le méritait le moins au monde. Sadique sous certains angles. C'était comme s'il voulait que Jarvis soit suffisament raffiné pour apprécier la cuisine du Monde, mais s'obstinait à refuser de lui offrir un corps pour y goûter.

C'était malsain.

Cette nuit là il s'assura de rejoindre sa chambre et son lit. Il quitta l'atelier sans rien toucher, sans rien éteindre, sans rien ranger. Il savait que le lendemain matin tout serait impeccable.

Il ne trouva jamais le sommeil.

TBC


	2. OriginL

**Titre**** :** Heureux les imbéciles

**Auteur** : F0etus

**Rating/Genre** : un PG-13 ou T pour la mention de cybersexe et autres sujets plus ou moins adultes effleurés )

**Fandom** : Principalement A.I. et Iron Man. Principalement.

**Pairing :** Tony Stark/Jarvis

**Résumé** : Parfois le fruit du génie mûri indépendamment de sa volonté. C'est compliqué, mais ça n'est pas toujours la fin du monde. Demandez à Tony Stark.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété respective de Spielberg et des artistes de Marvel. Je ne me fais d'argent sur le dos de personne. Promis, juré, craché.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter2 :**

**OriginL**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Pepper avait apprise au cours de ces cinq dernières années au service de Tony Stark, c'est que, parfois, mieux valait ne pas tout savoir.

Ayant toujours fait preuve d'une tendance obsessionnelle à vouloir tout contrôler, cette réalisation s'avéra excessivement difficile à gérer pour la jeune femme les premiers temps. Elle n'avait pas tenu de comptes du nombre de fois où le stress de ne pas être préparée à toute éventualité l'avait presque poussé à remettre sa lettre de démission sur le grand bureau du patron.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'armer pour chaque possible et imaginable tournure d'évènements au service de cet homme. Pour des tas de raisons différentes. La première étant qu'il était malheureusement bien trop intelligent pour son bien et qu'il se délectait illogiquement de mettre ses brillants neurones au service de son "potentiel connerie". Pepper ne pouvait décemment pas prédire l'ampleur et l'originalité de son prochain scandale, de sa prochaine décision impulsive, et il fallait qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec cette idée.

Avec le temps elle avait finit par comprendre cela, elle s'était réconciliée avec ses névroses et était parvenue à la conclusion suivante : sa santé mentale ne méritait pas de périr immolée sur l'autel de la folie Starkienne. C'était un bien trop précieux.

Qu'il s'agisse de ses frasques personnelles ou de ses mégalomaniaques projets professionnels, Pepper avait simplement appris à épouser le mouvement. Il était inutile de chercher à anticiper une collision qui aurait, de toute façon, lieu, et ce quoi qu'elle fasse pour la prévenir. C'était fatiguant et ce n'était pas constructif. Elle avait découvert que le plus simple restait encore d'attendre sagement sur le côté en souriant, et de prendre les mesures adéquates après l'impact. En souriant.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre son patron jouter verbalement d'une voix suave avec l'I.A. qui régissait la demeure Stark.

Elle ne pouvait à présent pas s'empêcher de se poser myriade de questions.

Avait-elle était sourde à ce flirt flagrant auparavant, ou bien s'agissait-il simplement du dernier moyen en date que son patron avait trouvé pour se payer sa tête et la faire fuir l'atelier plus vite ? Ho il en était capable.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé entendre Tony, elle n'était pas particulièrement choquée par l'idée d'une alliance entre les robots et les humains, quels qu'en soient les termes et la nature. Elle connaissait un grand nombre de méchas et elle aurait été la première à voter pour leur octroyer les mêmes droits que les humains.

Mais le parti OriginL n'était pas de cet avis.

Le parti avait pris en l'espace des six derniers mois une importance terrifiante au sein du gouvernement américain. Celle qui l'avait créé et qui le dirigeait aujourd'hui d'une dextre main de fer était une femme influente, dont l'avis avait aujourd'hui autant, si ce n'est plus, de poids que tous les ministres du pays, parce que la question des I.A. et de leur statut social était plus brûlante que jamais.

Helen Minberg. Sa haine sans précédents de toute forme de vie robotique nourrissait un discours sombrement percutant. Elle avait développé très jeune cette rancune inégalée à l'égard des I.A. Personne ne savait vraiment ni pourquoi ni comment tout avait commencé, mais Pepper avait un jour entendu le Sénateur et Tony entretenir une discussion animée sur le sujet.

Son père aurait été ingénieur pour l'ABC, l'Artificial Beings Corporation, et il aurait trouvé la mort dans son atelier. Tué par un mécha défaillant appartenant aux premières générations d'I.A..

Helen Minberg était à peine majeure lorsqu'elle avait fondé le parti. Elle l'avait baptisé de ce nom aux vagues connotations bibliques, dans une orthographe futuriste.

« _OriginL_ »

Les représentants de l'origine, la race de ceux qui étaient là les premiers et qui avait le devoir de s'assurer d'être également les derniers. Les seuls et uniques prétendants à la vie que notre Mère la Terre avait naturellement fait évoluer.

Tony refusait d'entendre cette histoire comme un argument valide. Pour lui rien ne pouvait justifier le comportement de cette femme.

Le Sénateur avait gravement hoché la tête mais il s'était abstenu dans le vote pour le financement de la recherche en robotique.

Pendant de nombreuses années OriginL n'était resté qu'un petit groupuscule trop nerveux, aux propos trop violents, à peine légitime. Ils recrutaient des jeunes désœuvrés dans les quartiers difficiles leur adhérence au parti et une loyauté sans faille contre un billet pour la classe sociale du dessus. Une vie d'extrémiste qu'ils n'étaient pas certains de bien comprendre, mais la certitude d'avoir toujours de quoi manger, et ça, personne ne le comprenaient mieux qu'eux.

Et puis, le scandale de l'affaire MGR65T avait explosé dans l'Etat du Texas. Vingt trois ans plus tôt. Pepper s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier, elle n'était pourtant qu'une gamine à l'époque. Elle revoyait les grands yeux surnaturels du mécha à la barre… Elle s'était mise à pleurer et sa grand-mère avait changé de chaîne.

MGR65T était un mécha domestique aux fonctionnalités encore limitées par comparaison aux humanoïdes actuels. Il était accusé d'avoir tué sa propriétaire.

Peut-être que si c'était arrivé n'importe où ailleurs, cette histoire n'aurait jamais eu de telles répercussions. Mais c'était l'Etat où résidait la jeune Helen Minberg, et pour elle, une seule chose était certaine au sujet des méchas : ils l'avaient rendu orpheline et elle les ferait payer pour tout le malheur qu'ils avaient causé. Sa détermination était indestructible et organisée.

Trois semaines plus tard elle devenait sénatrice et le cas de MGR65T marquait un tournant dans l'Histoire des I.A.

Les circonstances ne furent jamais vraiment éclaircies, et le mari de la femme en question qui était alors mystérieusement absent ne fut jamais retrouvé.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Le battage médiatique autour de cette affaire avait été si bien orchestré qu'à son issue il ne faisait plus aucun doute quant à la culpabilité du mécha inculpé. La victime fut posée en martyre et les méchas stigmatisés en créatures du diable.

Helen Minberg avait déclaré sa guerre.

S'en suivit une véritable chasse aux sorcières dans tout le Texas. Le terme de « méchacide » était tristement né.

L'histoire eut vite fait de se répandre et de traverser tous les Etats-Unis, le parti OriginL confortablement installé sur ses ailes. Aujourd'hui le logo du parti, qui reprenait l'Homme de Vitruve de De Vinci n'était plus inconnu de personne, partisans comme opposants. C'était l'une de ces choses que Pepper aurait préféré ignorer.

Helen Minberg n'employait pas de menus moyens dans sa croisade contre toute forme de vie artificielle. Le parti OrginL ne déguisait ni son extrémisme, ni le sort qu'il réservait aux I.A. qui auraient commis la moindre incartade. Ils étaient traqués et, lorsque légalement punis, détruits par l'entreprise qui les avait créée. Mais il était de notoriété commune qu'OriginL ne rechignait pas à passer par des voies bien moins réglementées pour faire régner ce qu'ils considéraient comme leur justice dans un monde menacé par l'envahissement des robots.

Tony les comparait aux nazis. Il ne perdait d'ailleurs jamais une occasion de faire remarquer qu'Helen Minberg était au moins aussi moustachue qu'Hitler. Une plaisanterie qui ne trompait pas Pepper.

Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie du jour où le financement des recherches en matière de cyber-sentiments avait été refusé à Cybertronics après que le Sénateur se soit abstenu.

Renégat du monde scientifique qui avançait à une allure bien trop timorée à son goût, et ce depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, Tony n'avait jamais su attendre les dernières découvertes les plus perfectionnée, il les avait toujours devancé. C'était peut-être plus simple pour lui parce qu'il n'avait jamais nourri le projet de produire en série. Il couvait la même œuvre depuis des années comme un artiste éternellement insatisfait. Ou trop passionné pour l'estimer finie tant qu'il respirerait pour la perfectioner.

Pepper ne lui prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention mais elle avait toujours su que Jarvis était plus proche de l'humanité qu'aucun mécha sur le marché. Et pourtant Tony ne s'était jamais penché sur le design d'une enveloppe corporelle. La seule présence abstraite de Jarvis était plus charismatique qu'aucune I.A. dans son costume de chair.

Mais ça n'avait jamais empêché Tony d'observer cette boite de pétri cognitive qu'était le monde de la science comme un parent fier. Il continuait toujours de rêver secrètement du jour où le reste de la planète franchirait la marche qui sépare les robots de la complexité de l'ironie ou de la nostalgie.

Cybertronics était le fleuron de la création mécha, leurs robots étaient de parfaits humanoïdes beaux, autonomes... Mais pendant longtemps, inexplicablement fades, absents.

Personne ne croyait qu'on serait un jour capable de faire naitre spontanément le feu des émotions humaines dans les microcircuits d'une I.A.

Tony lui, pressentait que Cybertronics était à la veille de percer le mystère.

Et puis OriginL avait lancé une campagne particulièrement virulente qui réactivait tous les conflits humains/robots les plus récents en guise de publicité. Cela avait suffit à alarmer les moutons de l'opinion publique, et avec eux la foule non moins réfléchie de ses bergers.

Si elle avait à présent une vague idée de ce qui pouvait alimenter l'inextinguible fureur d'Helen Minberg, Pepper ne savait pas pourquoi Tony prenait ce combat tant à cœur. Elle revoyait encore son expression dévastée devant l'écran plasma du salon ce soir là, les traits figés de son visage pâle dans la lumière bleutée de la TV…

Tony Stark était réputé pour ses sautes d'humeur de diva, et Pepper en aurait préféré mille à la colère et au découragement blancs et silencieux qui suivirent cette nuit.

La jeune femme effleura l'arrondi du bureau en le contournant et se glissa dans le fauteuil à 16 000 dollars de son patron. Elle fit tourner le siège pour faire face à la baie vitrée en arc de cercle.

La vue sur Malibu était splendide. Il était encore très tôt et la brume de chaleur émoussait la découpe écharpée des buildings dans la pâleur ciel.

Elle se laissa aller dans le cuir dispendieux en imprimant aux mécanismes du fauteuil un imperceptible mouvement de va-et-vient. Elle lissa pensivement son sourcil avec la pulpe de son index et de son majeur. En balançant ses jambes pour les croiser elle refit pivoter le siège face au bureau. Elle posa ses paumes à plat sur le bois vernis dans l'intention de se lever mais un détail attira son attention.

L'agenda en papier de Tony était grand ouvert à côté du téléphone. Cela faisait des mois que Pepper tentait de le persuader qu'un PDA serait nettement plus pratique à bien des égards, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il se fichait qu'elle enregistre tout en double dans le petit bijou de technologie qu'il lui avait d'ailleurs lui-même confectionner il s'accrochait à son agenda avec une persévérance irrationnelle, particulièrement de la part d'un génie scientifique. Le plus agaçant, comme bien souvent, c'est que Pepper était persuadée que cette obstination répondait certainement à une logique dans l'esprit de son patron. Le mystère Stark n'était pas une énigme avec la réponse en bas de la page à l'envers, non, c'était comme d'essayer de savoir qui était là en premier de la poule et de l'œuf.

Les feuilles de rechange pour ce modèle ne se faisaient plus dans le commerce, l'entêté avait dû passer par un particulier qui n'estimait pas son précieux papier à la légère. Pepper ricana en se penchant pour faire glisser le maudit objet de collection devant elle.

Il était ouvert à la semaine actuelle. Ce n'était donc pas juste un caprice, son cinglé de patron tenait un journal manuscrit. Elle parcourut rapidement des yeux les colonnes correspondantes pour chaque journée et son regard s'accrocha au vendredi dans une pose dramatique.

« Cybertronics »

Il n'y avait pas plusieurs explications.

Ou bien si, bien sur qu'il y en avait. Une multitude en fait. Mais Pepper était plus perceptive que cela.

Tony n'avait aucune raison professionnelle de prendre rendez-vous chez Cybertronics. Et l'absurde jubilation sans nom qu'il tirait de ses promenades dans l'usine en observant les progrès en cours avait perdu de son charme il y a bien longtemps.

Quelque part Pepper avait toujours attendu le jour où son patron prendrait enfin cette décision. Parfois pourtant, il lui semblait que l'expectative seule lui était insupportable. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas cet éclair de douleur dans ses yeux noirs chaque fois que la situation se rappelait à lui. Et même si elle lui avait demandé d'expliquer ce qui l'effrayait tant, elle n'aurait sans doute pas compris.

Elle attrapa un crayon de papier parfaitement neuf dans le porte plume en ivoire ouvert à proximité et décida qu'il était inutile de prêter plus de gravité aux évènements qu'ils n'en avaient vraiment.

« J'espère que vous avez pensé à tous ces détails mortels qui ne sauraient d'ordinaire pas vous atteindre et que vous avez prévu une pièce pour lui ainsi que des vêtements à la taille du corps que vous avez commandé. »

Un clic statique retentit et l'interphone du bureau se mit en marche.

- Pepper quoi que vous soyez en train de mijoter je vous arrête. Quittez mon siège.

Cet homme était insupportable. Elle ne se leva pas, tira la langue au dispositif et rangea le crayon à sa place.

- Ho très mature Pepper. J'ai un visuel sur la pièce.

La jeune femme se releva en prenant tout son temps.

- Incroyable, je sais qu'être moi est le rêve de tout un chacun, mais quand même, un peu de tenue. C'est l'espoir de récupérer un peu de ma chaleur corporelle qui vous fait perdre toute dignité ?

- Vous vouliez quelque chose patron ?

- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. vient de tirer sur un bout de fil qui pourrait nous mener à une très grosse pelote, c'est sur que ça se passera mieux et plus vite si Iron Man s'en mêle.

Pepper grinça des dents. Ça n'était pas drôle.

- Ne faites pas cette tête de lama constipé, même sur vous c'est particulièrement déstabilisant. Tout devrait être réglé en quarante huit heures.

Pepper avala sa salive en hochant la tête. Elle offrit un sourire pincé à l'interphone.

- Vous- Hum. Elle se racla la gorge. Très bien. Parfait.

Il y eut un silence, comme si Tony allait ajouter quelque-chose, puis l'interphone se déconnecta.

La lumière du jour commençait à s'écouler dans le bureau en timides traits rose orangés. Il allait encore faire très chaud. Pepper songea au métal de l'armure d'Iron Man et réajusta inconsciemment le col de son chemisier.

Si elle développait un ulcère, Stark&Cie paierait les frais médicaux.

La voix métallique de Jarvis la fit sursauter.

- Vous savez qu'il ne lui arrivera rien tant que je fonctionnerais pour m'en assurer, asséna-t-il d'un ton direct qui n'aurait pas été rassurant si Pepper ne savait pas tout le poids de ses mots.

Il avait dû surprendre l'inquiétude sur son visage. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse l'observer en permanence mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir confiance en l'I.A. pour savoir que les arrières de Tony étaient assurés.

C'était incroyable de penser que Jarvis avait lu, déchiffré et répondu à quelques plis soucieux au coin de sa bouche. Mais ce qui lui donnait vraiment le vertige c'est qu'il ait prit la parole pour la rassurer.

Lorsqu'il aurait des yeux pour la dévisager, Pepper savait déjà que leur intensité la heurterait violemment. Et sa grand-mère ne serait pas là pour changer de chaine.

TBC


	3. Empty Suit

**Titre**** :** Heureux les imbéciles

**Auteur** : F0etus

**Rating/Genre** : un PG-13 ou T pour la mention de cybersexe et autres sujets plus ou moins adultes effleurés )

**Fandom** : Principalement A.I. et Iron Man. Principalement.

**Pairing :** Tony Stark/Jarvis

**Résumé** : Parfois le fruit du génie mûri indépendamment de sa volonté. C'est compliqué, mais ça n'est pas toujours la fin du monde. Demandez à Tony Stark.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété respective de Spielberg et des artistes de Marvel. Je ne me fais d'argent sur le dos de personne. Promis, juré, craché.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 :**

**Empty Suit**

* * *

Si la grande majorité de ceux qui connaissaient le nom de Tony Stark s'imaginait que l'homme en question se faisait au moins dorloter par la mystérieuse sylphide qu'il appelait son assistante chaque fois que les acticités d'Iron Man l'amenaient à subit dommages divers et variés… Et bien ces gens auraient raison.

Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'infirmières dont les mensurations illégales se découpaient derrière le tissu trop fin de leur blouse blanche pour répondre à ses caprices et canaliser ses excentricités, c'était à la belle Pepper que revenait la tâche ingrate de réparer l'insupportable génie. Si seulement il n'était pas autant à l'écoute de son propre corps, ni toujours si prompt à vocaliser la moindre douleur, peut-être d'ailleurs qu'elle s'en serait chargée plus souvent. Après tout, elle était formée pour ça _aussi_, délicieuse créature aux innombrables et surprenants talents. Mais même avec une commotion cérébrale, Tony Stark était aussi odieux que d'ordinaire.

Ce qu'en revanche tout ces gens ignoraient, c'est que parfois Tony Stark ne supportait pas plus l'idée d'affronter l'hôpital que celle de faire face à Pepper. Parfois il ne lui était physiquement pas possible de trainer sa carcasse à vif jusqu'aux urgences. Parfois les grands yeux bleus plein d'eau de son assistante étaient plus que ce qu'il pouvait souffrir.

Parfois les évènements auront été trop violents, rien ne se sera déroulé comme il l'aurait voulu. Des gens innocents auront perdu la vie sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et il ne resterait pas en lui suffisamment de force pour rassembler le courage nécessaire au masque de clown et aux jérémiades grandiloquentes qu'il adoptait afin de faciliter la tache à la douce Pepper.

Car s'ils savaient, ils se demanderaient tous immanquablement qui pouvait bien être l'auteur des quatorze points de suture qui traversaient le dos de l'arrogant milliardaire du haut de sa hanche droite jusqu'à sa dernière vertèbre le mois dernier. Sinon Pepper Pots, sinon la ribambelle d'infirmières dont la plastique à elle seule avait des effets curatifs, alors qui ?

Il y en avait bien quatorze, le cliché en première page de Gossip Mag ! (le fruit juteux de plusieurs heures illicites entre deux haies de cyprès) dévoilant le playboy sur une chaise longue au bord de sa piscine ne laissait aucun doute. Quatorze points cousus avec une précision chirurgicale, un travail d'artiste, un artiste qui devait révérer le corps mutilé pour s'être tant appliqué. Ils étaient si fins, si réguliers, la cicatrice serait certainement tout juste notable.

Une blessure ainsi configurée ne permettait pas à un homme de remédier lui même aux dégâts, aussi génial soit-il.

« Alors qui ? » se seraient-ils tous demandé à l'unisson. « Qui ? »

Mais comme aucun d'entre eux ne soupçonnait les nuits de doutes et de désespoirs de cet arrogant avorton, comme personne ne soupçonnait qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'un arrogant avorton trop malin, et bien la question ne se posait pas.

Tony se traina jusque sur la plateforme dans son atelier. Le plus petit geste qu'il esquissait déclenchait une vague de douleur démesurée. Il n'avait jamais mieux compris l'expression "avoir mal partout" que cette nuit là en rentrant.

Chacun de ses pas était comme un coup de burin sur un clou qui traverserait ses rotules. Le métal de l'armure broyait ses hanches et trois phalanges de sa main droite avaient gonflé à l'intérieur du gant articulé. L'infection pulsait dans tout son bras comme un Hutt qui serait en train de suffoquer. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir lorsque l'armure se replierait.

Il calla ses talons sur les marquages des lasers au sol et ouvrit la visière de son casque.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait clairement après, était d'avoir entendu Jarvis annoncer très doucement dans le micro du casque :

- Aussi spectaculaire soit la technologie de votre armure monsieur, je crains que rien ne puisse faciliter pour vous les quelques instants qui vont suivre.

Malgré lui Tony se surprit à sourire. Puis le mécanisme s'enclencha et il perdit connaissance.

Dès que les intrications complexes de l'armure eurent disparu avec l'élégance irréelle d'un origami en titane, son corps tomba mollement sur la plateforme, dans un bruit mat, presque tendre derrière les cliquetis tranchants du métal.

C'était comme si il n'avait pu tenir debout si longtemps que par la seule force du costume d'Iron Man.

Après tout, l'homme d'acier ne pouvait décemment pas défaillir, c'aurait été décevant.

Des heures qui suivirent Tony ne gardait qu'un vague souvenir stroboscopique entrecoupé de bruit de machine. Une impression étrange de froid restait imprimée dans ses sens. Pas le "je suis glacé, sers-moi dans tes bras, la faucheuse arrive" froid, au contraire. Plutôt un froid persistant. Un froid familier, comme l'intensité d'un courant d'air qu'il aurait connu toute sa vue et dans lequel il se serait soudain retrouvé nu. Un froid vivant, presque reptilien, qui glissait sur ses plaies et anesthésiait la douleur dans son sillon. Un froid désincarné dont son esprit en feu était incapable d'identifier la source. Mais même la fièvre ne l'empêcha pas de trouver ça frustrant.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était allongé sur son lit, sa combinaison en kevlar qu'il portait dans l'armure défaite jusqu'à ses hanches.

Il était impeccablement et confortablement étendu dans sa chambre de bachelor au design épuré, et aux couleurs sobres et élégantes. Dépourvues de personnalité.

Les vitres étaient teintées de telle sorte qu'il se serait cru en pleine nuit s'il avait voulu se prendre au jeu. Un ciel étoilé artificiel scintillait au dessus d'un Paris de synthèse illuminé. Un simple mortel s'y serait laissé tromper. Mais lorsqu'il glissa le bout de ses doigts engourdis sur la console de commandes discrètement incrustée sur le bord du sommier, « 10 :53AM » apparut en affichage digital sur le plafond avant de disparaitre lentement.

Tony ramena son bras à lui pour masser sa nuque mais avorta le geste aussitôt. Une douleur fulgurante lui lacerait le flanc gauche. La sueur perla presque aussitôt à son front et il perdit le fil de ses pensées. L'espace de plusieurs secondes il fut incapable de prêter cohérence à quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait plus la moindre idée d'où il était, de ce qui avait pu se passer, il n'aurait même sans doute pas fallu lui demander de décliner son identité à cet instant.

Lorsqu'il recouvra un semblant de lucidité ce fut pour réaliser que la douleur était trop forte. Une vague de nausée le submergea, lui faisant regretter la douceur et l'harmonie d'un lendemain de cuite.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu dormir si longtemps sans que la blessure visiblement placée sous son bras gauche ne le réveille plus tôt.

Il tourna très lentement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Son cou et ses épaules étaient cimentés dans une tension qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Même en fermant les yeux et en respirant calmement, aucun de ses muscles ne desserra la grippe vicieuse qui embrassait ses cervicales.

C'était comme si à un moment hier soir, son corps avait atteint le paroxysme de la tension, et pour ne pas se briser, s'était bloqué en état d'alerte, verrouillé juste là, sous son lobe occipital.

Il y avait un grand verre d'eau et un tube de Codéine sur la plaque en marbre de la table de nuit.

Ça n'était pas l'œuvre de Pepper.

Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé allongé sur les couvertures, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé dormir. Elle se serait contorsionnée indéfiniment pour le border sans le réveiller. Hey, elle lui aurait même sans doute enfilé un pyjama. Et puis elle se serait assurée qu'il connaissait la date et le président toutes les demi-heures. Elle lui aurait préparé un plateau avec du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé et quelque chose à manger. Quelque chose de fait maison si l'état de Tony l'avait vraiment inquiété.

En fait, elle aurait même surement été là, recroquevillée dans le fauteuil près du lit, ses jambes pliées contre elle, ses escarpins vernis négligemment abandonnés au sol. Son tailleur aurait été tout froissé dans le dos et, juste là, maintenant, comme si une petite alarme retentissait en elle chaque fois que son patron était conscient et dans son périmètre, elle se serait réveillée en affichant d'abord cette moue confuse, elle se serait redressée en tapotant le sommet de son crâne pour lisser ses cheveux en bataille, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur Tony.

Alors elle aurait froncé son visage dans cette expression de mécontentement et d'inquiétude, puis se serait lancé dans une tirade pour l'accuser de son apparence, indigne d'une femme qui occupe un poste tel que le sien, de l'horrible nuit qu'elle venait de passer, en lui rappelant au passage qu'elle avait une vie aussi en dehors de son travail et qu'elle aurait très bien pu avoir eu autre chose à faire. Elle se serait contentée de mentionner l'hypothèse sans jamais vraiment accuser Tony d'avoir gâcher des projets en particulier, rendant ainsi toute éventuel reproche nul et invalide.

En bref elle lui aurait braillé dessus en prenant tous les prétextes possibles, mais en contournant agilement ceux qui la tracassaient en réalité. C'était sa façon à elle de gérer le stress de ce genre de situation.

Tony tendit attentivement l'oreille et compta jusqu'à vingt.

Rien. Un silence parfait. Il n'était pas particulièrement surpris, Jarvis s'occupait de ses retours en fanfare au moins aussi souvent que Pepper, sauf qu'il n'opérait pas tout à fait de la même façon.

Il se demandait simplement comment il avait pu atterrir dans cette pièce. D'ordinaire Jarvis s'occupait de son cas dans l'atelier, pour la bonne et simple raison que c'était le seul endroit pourvu de bras mécaniques qui lui permettaient d'interagir concrètement avec le monde physique.

Le mystère ne le bouleversait pas non plus outre mesure. Tony ne se laissait plus surprendre par Jarvis depuis des années. Où plutôt, il ne laissait plus la surprise le surprendre, c'était une donnée invariable, quelle que soit l'équation dont Jarvis était la valeur présente. La seule chose qu'il avait peut être sous estimé, à tort, il s'en rendait compte un peu tard, c'était la vitesse de développement de la capacité émotionnelle de Jarvis.

Tony avait mis trop longtemps à réaliser à quel point l'I.A. était tourmentée par le panel interminable et quotidien d'émotions qu'elle devait traiter. Non, _expérimenter_.

Il se retenait parfois de tenir un carnet pour prendre des notes chaque fois qu'il cernait un aspect terminé de la personnalité de son I.A.. Il avait fini par constater que lorsqu'il était inquiet, Jarvis était très irritable. Si Tony était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas le chercher, il restait silencieux, froid, mais efficace. En revanche s'il osait commenter la situation, Jarvis prenait volontiers la parole, mais alors il était plus cynique que jamais. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Jarvis pouvait faire pleurer un homme adulte avec le tranchant de ses sarcasmes. Tony lui, trouvait cela grisant, il en aurait redemandé éternellement. Ils formaient une belle paire de tordus au cœur d'une tourmente verbale. Quand ils s'y mettaient, leur entourage lui ne s'en remettait pas.

Qu'on le pardonne, dans sa faiblesse et sa douleur, là dans son lit à la veille de s'offrir un trépas à la Morrison, Tony songea qu'il avait été bête d'attendre si longtemps avant de décider de faire de Jarvis un humanoïde.

Mais comme Jarvis s'était toujours terré derrière un flegme d'autant plus délicat à détecter qu'on peut difficilement dire d'une machine si elle est silencieuse ou si elle ne fait pas de bruit… C'était terrible. La placidité british de Jarvis était presque tragiquement authentique. Et Jarvis le savait. Ce genre de subtilités n'était qu'une question de culture générale, or la sienne s'avérait quasi infaillible. Mais rien ne pouvait expliquer que ce soit arrivé. Ce n'était pas comme si Tony lui avait composé une puce pour connaitre Big Ben, boire du thé à quatre heures et avoir de l'humour noir.

La puce british. Humph. Il faudrait qu'il regarde, il ne serait même pas étonné qu'une telle chose existe si elle n'était pas en cours de développement.

En tout cas rien de scientifiquement raisonnable, rien d'infailliblement défendable, rien de recevable n'expliquait cette tangente britannique…

Autrement, en termes de spéculations, le principal intéressé avait bien sa petite idée. Ça n'était après tout pas un hasard si Tony était un timide mais incontesté admirateur de Shakespeare. Même s'il avait voulu jouer les imbéciles, Jarvis n'aurait pas pu ignorer l'évidence. C'était un schéma comportemental peu ragoutant, celui de l'adolescente qui s'inscrit à toutes les mêmes activités que le grand con qui lui secoue le palpitant.

Bref. Conclusion ? La seule idée de vocaliser ce qui le bouleversait était insupportable à Jarvis.

Merveilleux développement. Il n'aurait pas pu y gagner un don pour l'écriture, un goût pour le travestissement, une tendance à dramatiser, une mélancolie clairvoyante, où même une sexualité franche et hédoniste ? Non, bien entendu. Encore que.

Dans le fond, britannisme et robotique coïncidaient parfois avec une drôle de similitude ne pas souhaiter exprimer la moindre émotion et se languir d'un temps où le progrès ne permettait pas encore aux I.A. de ressentir…

Jarvis supportait mal sa vie simplement parce qu'il n'était pas sensé en posséder une.

Tony ferma les yeux, tendit tout son corps et, dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, se tourna sur le coté de son corps qui avait été épargné. Haletant, la vision trouble, il posa sa tête contre son bras. Les muscles de sa cuisse écrasée contre le matelas tressautaient désagréablement.

Il n'aurait jamais la force d'attraper le tube d'antidouleurs sur la table de nuit. Et si la plaie sur ses côtes continuait de le torturer comme ça, si la douleur ne réduisait pas, il allait mourir étouffé dans son vomi. Très bientôt.

Jarvis attendit encore quelques secondes, en proie à une colère irrationnelle. Il aurait voulu prendre le temps de comprendre pourquoi. Ça n'avait encore jamais été si fort. Mais cette rage aveugle s'essouffla très vite dans sa violence et céda la place à ce qu'il reconnaissait être de l'instinct pur. Un terminal d'émotion ingérable, plus incompréhensible et plus imprévisible que tous les mouvements émotionnels auxquels il était soumis. Toute résistance était inutile lorsque l'instinct prenait les commandes. Il avait découvert que ce n'était pas une perte de contrôle particulièrement traitre, l'instinct pouvait être son allié, mais il n'obéissait qu'à sa propre loi.

L'instinct n'avait pas de limites, seulement des besoins à satisfaire coute que coute.

Et là tout de suite, un besoin absolu qui remplissait tous les composants matériels de Jarvis, toute sa conscience fabriquée, un besoin de protéger, de préserver Tony.

Jarvis ne savait pas si c'était simplement une marque de fabrique, un programme de sécurité en cas d'urgence pour s'assurer que la créature ne se retourne jamais contre son créateur. Il en doutait. C'était ça aussi être doté de la pointe de la technologie en matière de puce émotionnelle Il était capable de peser le pour et le contre, de faire preuve de discernement, il s'estimait même être plutôt bon juge de caractère pour un apprenti humain.

Non, le créateur en question était trop émerveillé chaque fois qu'une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de sa création se manifestait. Il n'aurait rien construit qui puisse venir entraver l'évolution naturelle de la personnalité de Jarvis.

Ce qui ne consolait pas beaucoup Jarvis, car la seule explication restante était qu'il avait développé de façon autonome une attention pour son patron qui le dépassait. Une attention dont il ne percevait plus les limites.

Le mécanisme de la partie supérieure du lit se redressa lentement. Tony gémit de douleur en se laissant retomber sur son dos. Le coussin sous sa tête était détrempé, c'était répugnant mais il n'avait même pas la force de s'en plaindre. Il tourna obstinément la tête à droite, puis à gauche, dans l'espoir vain de trouver un peu de confort.

Les formes et les couleurs de la chambre se distordaient dans la pénombre artificielle. Tony savait qu'il était en train de sombrer dans un délire fiévreux.

La mort dans l'âme, littéralement, Jarvis se connecta au réseau téléphonique pour joindre Pepper.

A quoi bon ? A quoi bon être capable de souffrir tous ces paysages intérieurs s'il était incapable d'agir en conséquence ?

Chaque fois il détestait avec plus de ferveur de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de Tony correctement. Seul.

Mais la tourmente ne se limitait plus à ces extrêmes.

C'était tout le temps, sans arrêt.

Tellement de détails lui devenaient insupportables. Il avait d'abord pensé que sa sensibilité s'ajusterait automatiquement, comme un programme qui décrypte, décode et tourne en arrière plan.

Comme une peau souple, vivante et fragile, sur un squelette, dur, immortel et muet. Mais elle l'entravait, elle se resserrait sur lui. Elle nécessitait la prise en compte d'un nombre incalculables d'informations avant la moindre décision. Et toutes ces données l'ensevelissaient. Il était sans défense dans ce genre de situations, il ne pouvait rien résoudre, il n'y avait pas de problème solvable auquel convient une solution unique préexistante.

Et il n'était physiquement qu'une machine, on ne pouvait pas attendre de lui autre chose que des fonctions scientifiques, carrées, logiques.

On ne pouvait pas lui donner le pouvoir d'aimer et lui refuser de tenir la main de l'Autre.

Enfin, le téléphone portable de Pepper décrocha.

- Miss Potts, ici Jarvis. Monsieur Stark est revenu mais son état requiert votre assistance.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'élaborer, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde, preuve flagrante qu'une fois de plus elle ne vivait sur le qui vive que pour répondre à ce genre de situations. Elle répondit aussitôt :

- Je serais là dans moins de dix minutes.

Elle était faite pour ça. Et pour la première fois, Jarvis se demanda ce qui avait bien pu prendre à Tony le jour où il avait décidé de composer une personnalité pour son I.A..

Ça n'était pas utile. C'était en fait le caprice le plus mal dirigé du génie. Pepper se sentait menacée, Jarvis rêvait de suicide abstrait et Tony lui-même était rongé par la culpabilité parce qu'il n'était tout bonnement pas prêt à répondre aux questions éthiques qu'engendrait la création d'un être conscient.

- O… i…

S'il faisait fi des bruits parasites, c'était le trip le plus bandant qu'il s'était envoyé depuis des années. Il ne savait pas ni quoi, ni pourquoi, ni même où, mais une chose restait certaine : C'était de la cam de haute voltige.

- O… i. Éfé… Ou.

Toutes les générations de Wayne soient maudites sur 456 000 ans, on le tirait vers le haut ! Il regagnait terre, il le sentait.

- Tony !

C'était tellement plus drôle quand son aire de Wernicke pouvait encore proposer "saucisse", "poney", "Bobby", "porridge" ou "momie".

- Tony réveillez-vous ! Ça tourne au ridicule…

Pepper pressa ses petits biceps entre ses mains croisées avec agacement. La situation ne l'amusait pas du tout. Elle avait tellement d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit physiquement incapable de laisser son patron mijoter comme il le méritait dans la pagaille qu'il avait semée ?

Tony grogna en décollant ses paupières.

- Okaaay. On progresse. Ça va faire pas loin de 20heures que vous comatez. Ça va allez peut-être. Je vais faire monter votre petit déjeuner, je vous interdis de vous rendormir.

- C'est ça, du vent, suppôt de Satan.

Wow. Cette voix. Voix de chambre non préméditée. Quoi ? 20 heures ? Même pour lui c'était un nouveau record.

Pepper se pencha sur lui. Elle vérifia la dilatation de ses pupilles avec des gestes brusques et précis. Il battit aveuglément des mains en tournant capricieusement la tête.

Par tous les saint patrons de ce qui était interdit et jouissif, était-ce trop demander pour un homme, un super héros de surcroit, que d'être réveillé en douceur ?

Elle lui souleva l'arrière du crâne sans ménagement, retira son oreiller et en plaça un neuf avant de lâcher sa tête dessus sans beaucoup plus de sensibilité.

- Ouch. Si vous n'êtes pas plus prudente on pourrait croire que vous essayez de faire durer le plaisir pour ne pas quitter le périmètre de mon lit Miss Potts.

Pepper se redressa en tenant physiquement son poignet droit dans sa main gauche pour ne pas lui servir un revers bien senti.

Elle était à bout de nerfs Le cuistre ouvrait ses petites mirettes comme une fleur au printemps et lui servait du narcissisme concentré sans exprimer la moindre considération pour ce qu'il venait de lui faire vivre.

Elle sous estimait peut-être sa profondeur émotionnelle. Peut-être qu'il était très mal dans sa peau et entretenait secrètement un désir d'en finir avec la vie.

Elle contourna le lit dans la pénombre artificielle jusqu'à atteindre l'autre table de nuit sur laquelle était restés une bassine d'eau trouble à moitié pleine et un linge maculé de sang séché. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et raffermit la prise de ses mains tremblantes sur la poignée du tiroir avant de tirer dessus. Elle en sortit une télécommande qu'elle jeta sur le lit dans un surprenant geste d'humeur, puis se dirigea vers la console sur le mur au pied du lit pour ouvrir le panneau qui dissimulait le gigantesque écran plasma.

- Je me permets de vous passer un petit film en fond sonore pendant que vous vous réveillez hein ? Tout droit importé de vos archives de vidéo surveillance. Alors je sais que votre décision est déjà prise à cet égard, mais pour une fois dans votre vie j'aurais simplement voulu que vous preniez conscience de la situation que vous avez créée. J'aimerais que vous constatiez par vous-même où on en est arrivé. Où _il_ en est arrivé.

Là-dessus elle lui adressa un hochement de tête rigide et quitta la pièce en faisant claquer ses talons plus que nécessaire.

Elle était parfaitement consciente de l'état d'hyper sensibilité dans lequel les sens de son patron devaient actuellement se trouver. Cela ne la motiva qu'à alourdir son pas.

Tony se redressa péniblement sur les quelques centimètres qu'il put grappiller et fixa l'écran en fronçant les sourcils.

D'abord il n'y eut que de la neige accompagnée de ce bruit statique. Des points blancs descendaient devant les yeux de Tony. Et puis enfin, l'image apparut.

Il ne comprit as tout de suite ce qu'il voyait, mais on ne le qualifiait pas de génie pour rien, et lorsqu'il comprit, contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Pepper il ne fut pas accablé par la culpabilité.

Sur la vidéo on pouvait voir l'un des costumes prototypes d'Iron Man prendre vie pour ramasser son corps inanimé sur le sol de l'atelier.

Ce devait être quelques secondes à peine après qu'il se soit évanoui. Le compteur en bas à droite de l'écran affichait 3 :06 :45.

Les images suivantes provenaient des caméras du premier étage. Le costume vide traversa le couloir et entra dans la chambre. Il transportait Tony avec une délicatesse étonnante. Il le déposa sur le lit dans un geste qui aurait pu avoir l'air humain s'il n'avait pas été parfait. Mais il avait la chaleur d'un geste emprunt d'inquiétude.

Tony porta une main à son visage en serrant la mâchoire. Voilà qui résolvait un certain nombre de mystères.

Pepper ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pour elle cette scène était la preuve flagrante, la preuve ultime que l'A.I., comble de l'ironie, avait finalement perdu la raison et qu'elle présentait un comportement alarmant.

Tony lui voyait là la preuve que plus rien ne séparait Jarvis de l'être humain. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était ni prudent, ni rationnel. Il y aurait eu tellement d'autres alternatives plus logiques à envisager avant celle-ci. Mais c'était la plus rapide pour le confort de Tony. Il n'était pas mourant alors, Jarvis n'aurait pas dû céder à un choix aussi déraisonnable. Dans la tourmente, il détesterait qu'on le lui fasse remarquer, il le nierait même sans doute, mais il avait _fait avec les moyens du bord_.

Tony avait hâte de le voir s'essayer à la cuisine.

Justement, un des cuisiniers monta son déjeuner à Tony.

Pepper, trop en colère sans doute, ne réapparut jamais. Elle se ferait vite à toute cette situation, elle avait simplement besoin de temps pour digérer à son rythme. Tony n'était pas inquiet.

Il se repassa la vidéo quatre fois, pris d'une fascination morbide pour le spectacle de son propre corps inerte dans les bras de sa plus belle invention.

Et il ne parlait pas du costume.

TBC


	4. Gigolo Joe 2point0

**Titre**** :** Heureux les imbéciles

**Auteur** : F0etus

**Rating/Genre** : un PG-13 ou T pour la mention de cybersexe et autres sujets plus ou moins adultes effleurés )

**Fandom** : Principalement A.I. et Iron Man. Principalement.

**Pairing :** Tony Stark/Jarvis

**Résumé** : Parfois le fruit du génie mûri indépendamment de sa volonté. C'est compliqué, mais ça n'est pas toujours la fin du monde. Demandez à Tony Stark.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété respective de Spielberg et des artistes de Marvel. Je ne me fais d'argent sur le dos de personne. Promis, juré, craché.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Gigolo Joe 2.0**

* * *

Pepper s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte pour profiter pleinement du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Elle prolongea ce court instant de merci qu'il ne lui aurait pas épargné 72 heures plus tôt, et s'autorisa un sourire tendre en détaillant sa silhouette crispée.

Elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle ne l'aurait pas imaginé comme ça.

Chaque fois que sa voix métallique la surprenait, elle avait en tête l'image d'un homme maigre et guindé, aux cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes, gominés sur le sommet de son crâne oblong. Elle lui avait imaginé des petits yeux noirs d'obsidienne, enfoncés loin sous ses arcades sourcilières étrangement aigues. Elle lui avait mentalement dessiné des petites mains arachnéennes, parfaitement manucurées, qui parcourraient le courrier d'un geste agile, comme un croupier avec des cartes.

Elle lui avait pensé une bouche droite et sèche, comme une ligne immobile au cœur de son impassible visage…

Jamais dans ses élans de créativité les plus débridés elle ne se serait figuré… et bien _ça_.

Jamais.

Visiblement Tony ne voyait pas exactement le monde de la même façon, et les perpétuelles remarques cinglantes de Jarvis lui avaient inspiré tout autre chose.

Elle savait que son patron avait prodigieusement agacé le patron de Cybertronics pour obtenir un modèle d'humanoïde retiré de la vente après une histoire scabreuse de meurtre et de prostitution. L'humanoïde en question étant le prostitué accusé du meurtre de l'une de ses clientes. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi _ce_ modèle, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il n'avait rien de vulgaire, rien qui puisse indiquer la fonction attribuée à son ancêtre, mais son histoire était controversée, et rien ne charmait plus Tony que la controverse.

L'homme à quelques mètres d'elle était…

Pour commencer il était étonnamment jeune. Il devait avoisiner l'âge de Tony. De taille moyenne, il n'était pas très épais, mais le réseau de ses muscles qui sinuaient sous le coton suggérait une force dure et compacte. C'était le corps d'un homme alerte dont on ne pense rien dans la foule, mais d'un homme qui vous briserait la nuque en une fraction de seconde dans une ruelle sombre s'il en ressentait la nécessité.

Et quelque part elle comprenait. C'était un compromis qui définissait bien Jarvis. Sous son air pincé et ses manières très gentleman se tapissait une fidélité qui n'avait pas de limite. Pour Tony Jarvis tuerait sans y penser.

Le cuir souple de sa peau semblait patiné à l'or fin et se mouvait délicatement dans le creux de sa gorge, sous sa pomme d'Adam, à chaque respiration. Il paraissait si **réel**. S'il elle n'avait pas su, Pepper aurait été incapable de deviner qu'il n'était pas humain.

L'étrange implantation tardive de ses courts cheveux blonds et frisés, en forme de M, dévoilait un front de penseur, à peine marqué par le temps. Sa bouche généreuse aurait pu être féminine s'il n'y avait pas ce sourire.

C'était sans doute la seule chose qu'i n'avait pas surpris Pepper. Ce sourire impie, presque dément. Elle imaginait parfaitement ce rictus satisfait conclure chacun des pics verbaux de Jarvis.

Sa voix était légèrement rauque et nasale. Bien entendu il possédait toujours cet accent britannique que Pepper ne s'expliquait pas.

Mais ce qui retenait avant tout l'attention dans son visage, c'était son regard de verre. Des yeux d'un bleu délavé, presque transparent. Si clairs que la première fois, Pepper s'était surprise à chercher les circuits de cette intelligence artificielle derrière. Un bleu trop limpide, comme de l'eau de source sous un ciel avant la neige.

Et rien ne les troublait jamais. Quoi qu'il advienne, pas de ronds dans l'eau, la réaction de Jarvis restait illisible.

Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour Pepper. Elle s'y était attendue. Jarvis n'en était que plus déconcertant car à présent, lorsqu'il gratifiait son interlocuteur de l'un de ses silences lourds de sens, il l'appuyait encore de ce regard blanc.

Tony faisait exception.

Mais là encore, quand ne le faisait-il pas ?

Il était capable de percer Jarvis à jour plus vite encore que lorsqu'il n'était que machines. C'était absolument fascinant. Mais Pepper n'était pas certaine de savoir si c'était parce que, en tant que créateur, Tony connaissait Jarvis mieux que personne, ou bien si c'était parce que Jarvis ne pouvait plus cacher son talon d'Achille libéré de son armure.

Les deux étaient liés sans doute.

Le _Tony&Jarvis Show_. Ça ne faisait que quelques jours mais déjà Pepper pouvait prédire qu'elle avait d'intéressants épisodes en perspective.

Elle secoua silencieusement la tête en souriant malgré elle. Elle appuya sa hanche contre le montant de la porte.

C'était amusant d'observer Jarvis sans qu'il ne puisse soupçonner sa présence un seul instant.

Pour la toute première fois, le temps de quelques minutes volées dans la frénésie de leurs vies, les rôles étaient inversés.

Comme s'il avait senti son excédant de confiance un peu mégalo, Jarvis redressa la tête. Il l'aperçut aussitôt dans le reflet du miroir de plein pied devant lequel il se tenait.

Elle lui sourit et entra enfin dans la pièce. Elle posa soigneusement le duffle-coat à plat sur son lit et vint se tenir à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit de nouveau dans le miroir.

- Tout va bien se passer Jarvis.

Un petit rire nerveux et plein d'air lui échappa. Il ne savait pas quelles certitudes elle détenait dont il n'était pas en possession pour parvenir à une assertion aussi définitive, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était encore l'une de ces approximations typiquement humaines qui faisait à la fois leur ego suicidaire et leur charme.

Sans doute qu'elle savait que tout allait bien se passer parce qu'elle _le sentait_.

Oh il était tellement plus rassuré.

Pepper attrapa sa main et leva les yeux vers lui.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait plus grand qu'elle. Ça ne la dérangeait pas.

En réalité elle avait découvert dans le courant des derniers jours que plus rien ne la dérangeait vraiment chez Jarvis.

Elle avait craint que leur compétitivité n'atteigne une magnitude alarmante dès lors qu'il serait muni des mêmes possibilités physiques qu'un homme en plus de posséder l'intelligence d'une machine.

C'était sans compter tout l'aspect émotionnel de la situation.

Le pauvre Jarvis, aussi cynique soit-il, ne pourrait plus jamais prétendre à une once de crédibilité en sa présence. Pepper avait assisté à sa naissance, les premières heures au cours desquelles il s'était habitué à toutes les conséquences qu'entrainait la possession d'un corps, au cours desquelles il s'était ajusté.

Vraiment, elle était désolée pour sa dignité, mais un seul mot lui venait en tête. Ça n'était pas "intelligence", et encore moins "artificiel".

Ça avait été _adorable_. Et terriblement drôle elle devait l'admettre.

Pour commencer Jarvis n'avait pas plus de pudeur qu'il ne possédait de sens de la mode. A la grande joie de Tony qui l'habillait en manifestant la même excitation qu'une petite fille de la haute avec sa poupée Barbie collection Grands Couturiers. Tony devait savoir qu'il aurait désormais à survivre en traversant la tempête de blagues vaseuses à thème "Sugar Daddy" que Pepper allait déchainer. Mais c'était un moindre mal à côté de la vision qu'offrait Jarvis dans son veston Vivienne Westwood. Et puis ça ne faisait rire que Pepper, ce qui s'avéra très vite être lassant. C'était le problème lorsqu'on était la seule présence féminine, personne pour comprendre la subtilité de ses traits d'esprit.

Jarvis se prêtait au jeu en absorbant silencieusement tous les regards appréciateurs et à peine dissimulés de son patron.

Il n'y aurait pas de compétition professionnelle entre eux, Pepper le réalisait à présent. Jarvis ne s'occuperait pas plus de toutes les affaires administratives de la compagnie Stark qu'il ne le faisait avant. Son rôle resterait celui de faciliter la tache à Pepper, c'est-à-dire de tempérer Tony et de l'assister dans tous ces trucs techniques de scientifiques siphonnés qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais et qui lui donnait toujours l'étrange impression de travailler pour un extraterrestre.

Jarvis était l'ombre de Tony, il voyait à ses besoins immédiats et personnels. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de très 19ème siècle dans la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Pepper n'aurait même pas été surprise de trouver un jour Jarvis en train d'aider Tony à enfiler sa robe de chambre.

Un reniflement amusé lui échappa à cette pensée.

Ce qui la conduisait à un problème d'une toute autre nature, à une autre forme de compétition.

Elle n'y avait jamais trop pensé mais la possibilité que son patron et elle forment un attachement romantique avait toujours tacitement flotté dans chacune de leurs interactions. A un moment elle s'était même laissée croire à un futur entre eux. Seulement en toute lucidité, la proximité de Tony et Jarvis aurait fait fuir l'intérêt amoureux même le moins finaud. Il n'y avait de place pour personne entre eux, peu importe qu'ils s'en rendent compte ou non.

Au fond c'était peut-être cette jalousie que Pepper avait le plus craint.

Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle était intelligente, elle savait que la question ne se posait pas. Cette… "Chimie" entre Tony et elle, ça n'était qu'un divertissement qu'ils avaient sciemment autorisé pour tromper la solitude.

Il était temps d'aller de l'avant.

Elle ne ressentait aucune rancœur à l'égard des deux hommes. En toute honnêteté Tony l'aurait rendu folle à long terme. Son égotisme était excentrique et excitant de prime abord mais envahissant et fatiguant au quotidien. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personne dans l'entourage de Tony qui soient capables de le supporter H24.

En fait elle n'en connaissait qu'une. Jarvis.

Quant à lui si elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir c'était simplement parce que l'amitié était une chose rare et précieuse avec la vie qu'elle menait, et l'ironie avait voulu qu'après toutes ces années de réticence et de méfiance elle trouve en lui un allié.

Pepper aida Jarvis à enfiler sa veste et le tourna vers elle pour ajuster son col. Elle lissa soigneusement les pans du vêtement et recula pour le regarder.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression de perdre au change.

* * *

Tony porta sa flute de champagne à ses lèvres.

Le sourire qu'il tentait de contenir serait presque venu troubler l'estime de soi qu'il exsudait habituellement lors de ce genre de soirée.

Alexandre ne manqua pas pour sa part de le lui faire remarquer.

- Étonnant que tu ais réussi à entrouvrir suffisamment la bouche pour ton Dom Pérignon avec cette expression de requin.

- Hum hum…

Il gratifia à peine son interlocuteur d'un regard. Il fixait un point indéterminé quelque part au dessus de l'épaule droite d'Alexandre avec ce regard brillant et dilaté. Il se débarrassa de son verre en le posant distraitement sur le plateau du premier serveur qui passait et lissa le devant de sa chemise avec ses paumes en émettant un petit grognement satisfait.

- Bonté divine Stark, tu as l'air plus satisfait que d'habitude, si c'est seulement possible. Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse seul avec toi-même.

Tony éclata de rire en tournant enfin son regard vers Alexandre.

- Je suis désolé mon vieux. Ceci dit, bonne daube ce petit mousseux.

- Sérieusement, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi, quelque chose de changé…

Alexandre avait noté le changement avant même que Tony n'ait fait deux pas dans le grand salon. C'était subtil si on ne connaissait pas bien l'arrogant salopard, imperceptible sans doute même, mais cinq années de pensionnat avec lui avait permis à Alexandre de cerner un peu sa personnalité débordante.

Sa simple tenue ce soir avait surpris son ami. Tony portait un pantalon simple et noir dont la découpe, plus sportive que de coutume, accentuait la ligne harmonieuse de ses jambes et le galbe indécent de son fessier (comme si Alexandre allait se priver de profiter du spectacle).

Une simple chemise grise un peu moirée, taillée dans un tissu souple, complétait le tout.

C'était une combinaison à la fois étrangement modeste de la part de l''excentrique Tony Stark, mais également inexplicablement plus provocatrice que ce à quoi il avait habitué la presse.

C'était en fait une tenue confortable et intime qui en révélait plus au sujet de l'homme que tous les costumes des grands couturiers ne pourraient jamais le faire. Voilà ce qui était différent d'ordinaire Tony perdait son public dans la profusion de fausses pistes qu'il se plaisait à leur lancer. Un peu parce que ça l'amusait, surtout parce qu'il n'était pas en paix avec qui il était. Même si bien entendu il n'aurait jamais reconnu la véracité de cette seconde affirmation.

Alexandre y était. Ce soir Tony semblait en trêve avec lui-même, moins diffus, moins futile.

- S'il s'agissait de n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais juré que tu avais simplement tiré ton coup, mais comme tu en as l'occasion, dont tu ne te prives jamais, de le faire plus souvent que toutes mes connaissances réunies, moi exclus-

- Toi l'exclusif, le coupa Tony moqueur.

Alexandre le dévisagea un long moment avant que les coins de sa propre bouche ne soient tiraillés par un sourire indulgent.

- Ça manquait de verve Stark, ça manquait _sérieusement_ de vigueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est ma faute si vous m'avez attendri à force, à coups devrai-je dire, de romantisme ?

- Je rêve ou tu viens de rendre les armes à mots couverts ? Romantisme ?

- Je n'ai rien rendu du tout chauve manipulateur, j'aime bien trop tout ce que je possède pour rendre quoi que ce soit. C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Dans un grand moment de bonté je t'octroie ma bénédiction et tu m'accuses d'être tombé dans LE piège à con ? Tu as passé l'âge de projeter Lexou, assume…

- Toi pas celui de traiter l'amour comme une maladie virulente visiblement.

- Plutôt vénérienne…

- Pitié Tony, tout avait si bien commencé.

Tony se contenta d'un clin d'œil et d'un autre sourire prédateur. Il se sentait d'humeur magnanime ce soir.

Alexandre leva les yeux au ciel, d'avantage par habitude que mu par une sincère exaspération.

La franchise brutale et crue de Tony l'avait en vérité toujours charmé.

Ils gravitaient dans un monde où le moindre de leurs faits et gestes était surveillé en permanence, malgré tout Tony s'évertuait à faire la nique aux conventions.

Lex lui-même n'était pas étranger aux frissons satisfaisants d'un petit scandale ici et là, mais avec sa carrière politique, avec ses nouvelles responsabilités c'était tout juste s'il avait encore le temps d'aller terroriser le gratin au gala de la semaine.

Ça et puis, l'influence d'une certaine personne sur sa vie n'était pas sans l'avoir arrondi aux angles.

En parlant du loup, où était-il ? Lex scanna rapidement la pièce de son regard indéchiffrable. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la charmante Virginia Pots et il lui sourit galamment avant de poursuivre ses recherches. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller beaucoup plus loin.

- Jésus, Marie, Joseph, l'âne, le bœuf et les apôtres ! Be still my beating heart!

* * *

Ça ne faisait peut-être qu'une heure et demie mais Jarvis n'avait pas besoin de plus longtemps pour arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'aimait pas être ignoré.

Pepper fit lentement tourner l'olive dans son Martini qu'elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de boire mais qu'elle avait commandé parce que Tony finançait l'évènement.

Elle et Jarvis étaient arrivés peu après le lancement de la soirée et n'avaient pas quitté le bar depuis.

Ils n'étaient techniquement pas des invités officiels. Le seul but de cette soirée était de s'assurer que le gratin puisse pavaner sous prétexte de faire un don à une œuvre de charité dont la plupart du temps ils ne connaissaient même pas le champ d'action.

C'était fou de constater à quel pathétique point la haute société cultivait ses clichés. A leur insu tristement. Tony était passé maître dans l'art de lancer des invitations à donner de l'argent à la fois convaincantes et ambigües.

Il n'était pas un bienfaiteur noble et discret, il aimait le danger, le spectacle et le scandale. Une combinaison létale.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que si certains des invités présents ce soir étaient conscients qu'ils venaient soutenir la cause des méchas, il aurait droit aux trois à profusion, dans l'ordre de sa préférence.

Et il le savait.

Jarvis était partagé entre un sentiment de fierté et d'exaspération. Ça n'était pas vraiment nouveau.

Il n'y avait que Tony pour réussir une telle prouesse. Il avait toujours répété qu'il ne fallait pas sous estimer l'imbécile moyen car il pouvait se révéler l'instrument de grandes choses. Il était simplement regrettable, et peut-être un peu tragique, qu'il ne puisse jamais se reculer assez pour profiter de cette grandeur.

Oui, c'était une façon démagogue de la parler de la manipulation. Il fallait lui reconnaitre cela, Tony savait parler.

Pepper expliquait avec gravité qu'il aurait vendu une voiture de sport à un tétraplégique. En d'autres termes, elle le soupçonnait d'être le diable incarné.

Ça n'était pas une analogie très efficace car, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Tony, il construirait une voiture de sport adaptée aux besoins d'un tétraplégique dans son sommeil. Ce qui était noble et loin d'un acte de Satan. Mais il s'était empressé d'ajouter "Si on me le demandait et que j'avais quelque-chose à y gagner bien entendu".

Pepper devait se rendre à l'évidence : En acceptant ce boulot, elle avait vendu son âme au diable.

- Comment faites-vous ?

Pepper appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir en mâchouillant le noyau de son olive. Elle tourna les yeux vers Jarvis et secoua la tête.

- Ne soit pas trop dur avec toi, j'ai eu des années pour perfectionner le rôle de la potiche. Certains soirs dis-toi que je ne le croise même pas.

- Pourquoi persistez-vous à venir à chaque fois dans ce cas ? Demanda Jarvis à présent plus intrigué que réellement frustré.

Pepper haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Si ce n'est peut-être que c'était l'attraction que Tony exerçait sur les gens à laquelle on n'échappait pas. Aussi détestable soit-il, passé tous les clichés dans lesquels il prenait plaisir à se déguiser, on n'avait d'autre choix que de lui jurer une indéfectible loyauté.

Mais elle n'expliqua rien de tout ça à Jarvis, elle savait que c'était inutile.

Jarvis se contenta de ce haussement d'épaule sans argumenter. Il comprenait où elle voulait en venir.

C'était un mystère humain qu'il avait accepté depuis longtemps. Qu'il avait _embrassé_ il y a longtemps. Comme une philosophie, comme une religion.

Pepper ressentit le besoin de préciser :

- Ceci étant je ne pense pas que la sensation d'être ignoré ait jamais été si aigue dans mon cas. Malgré les apparences j'ai une vie en dehors de Tony. Il m'arrive même assez fréquemment de croiser des gens que je connais au cours de ses horribles soirées. Ça m'aide à faire passer la pilule. D'ici quelques temps, quand tu auras construit et organisé ton existence en tant qu'individu sociable, le sentiment te semblera beaucoup moins difficile à gérer. Pour l'instant ta vie ne tourne qu'autour de Tony, il est ton soleil dans votre petit système solaire malsain.

- Vous vous emportez, lui fit brutalement remarquer Jarvis.

Pepper éclata de rire. C'était vrai, mais elle savait ce qui allait suivre il allait lui donner raison malgré lui, c'était inévitable.

- Je ne comprends pas, commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Votre conversation n'est pas désagréable, vous faites partie intégrante de mon réseau social en devenir, mais, et loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser en disant cela, ça n'amoindrit en rien ma frustration.

- J'apprécie ta délicatesse, railla-t-elle avec un rictus. Tu as raison. Il n'y aura sans doute jamais personne dont la conversation puisse éclipser la simple présence de Tony à la périphérie de ton regard. Parce qu'il t'a créé sans doute.

- La façon dont vous le dites me dérange, et elle n'explique pas tout. Tous les méchas ne développe pas d'obsession pour leur seul programmateur, ce serait catastrophique, pour ne pas dire contre productif. Il a dessiné mes programmes mais il n'a pas joué de rôle plus important que n'importe qui d'autre dans mon développement.

Pepper se tourna vers lui pour le fixer avec une expression incrédule. La peau de son cou se plia en accordéon, Jarvis trouvait que certains maniérismes humains étaient tout bonnement ridicules.

- Si on exclue le fait qu'il est la seule présence humaine constante que tu ais côtoyé pendant des **années**.

- Cette fois encore vous extrapolez. Vous savez pertinemment que j'ai travaillé avec de nombreux autres humains durant des laps de temps variés. Et j'ai passé quasiment autant de temps avec vous qu'avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez à vouloir donner à la situation un air qu'elle n'a pas.

Pepper ne répondit rien pendant un long moment. Elle regardait dans le fond de son verre avec une expression brumeuse. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête elle constata que Jarvis observait de nouveau leur patron, debout à quelques mètres d'eux, en compagnie de Lex Luthor.

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle parlait de leur relation dans des termes équivoques ? Sérieusement, il fallait leur mâcher le travail, c'était désespérant.

- Jarvis… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'inspire le chauve ?

A sa décharge, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Un cookie pour Jarvis.

- Une colère irrationnelle. C'est d'ailleurs déroutant.

Pepper soupira.

- Tu réfléchis trop. Tout n'a pas d'explication, crois-en ma vaste et épique expérience. Tiens, tu veux que je t'avoue quelque-chose ? En matière de relations humaines, presque RIEN n'a de sens. Vas-y à l'instinct.

- A l'instinct ?

La circonspection audible dans sa voix était absolument hilarante. Pepper aurait aussi bien pu lui demander d'adopter un gorille ou de se mettre à la taxidermie, il n'aurait pas eu l'air moins convaincu.

- Oui Jarvis, _à l'instinct_, répéta-t-elle visiblement amusée. Fais ce que te dictent tes émotions sans les analyser avant pour être sur que ta réaction sera rationnelle. C'est tout le fun de l'humanité, ne tamise pas toutes les données avec ton programme de sécurité. Juste cette fois, vas-y. Essaye. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je déteste votre sérénité New Age. C'est de la publicité mensongère.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais Jarvis, fais abstraction pour ce soir.

Jarvis posa sur elle un regard dédaigneux. Il lui prit son Martini des mains et le descendit.

On n'avait jamais fait des méchas plus humains, songea Pepper. Vive le progrès.

Il retira sa veste de costume anthracite sous laquelle il portait un simple t-shirt en coton blanc avec un col en V, la tendit à Pepper et avança d'un pas chaloupé jusqu'à Tony et son interlocuteur.

Au même instant Pepper croisa le regard d'Alexandre, le salua d'un signe de tête et manqua se rouler par terre en riant lorsqu'il posa ensuite les yeux sur Jarvis.

Elle imaginait assez facilement quel effet Jarvis pouvait faire sur une personne qui ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, surtout dans cette fatidique seconde. L'homme se déplaçait avec la confiance d'un prédateur en mission. Mais de voir le changement dans l'expression de l'imperturbable Lex Luthor, c'était de l'or.

_- Jésus, Marie, Joseph, l'âne, le bœuf et les apôtres ! __Be still my beating heart!_

TBC


	5. Alexander The Great

**Titre**** :** Heureux les imbéciles

**Auteur** : F0etus

**Rating/Genre** : un PG-13 ou T pour la mention de cybersexe et autres sujets plus ou moins adultes effleurés )

**Fandom** : Principalement A.I. et Iron Man. Principalement.

**Pairing :** Tony Stark/Jarvis

**Résumé** : Parfois le fruit du génie mûri indépendamment de sa volonté. C'est compliqué, mais ça n'est pas toujours la fin du monde. Demandez à Tony Stark.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété respective de Spielberg et des artistes de Marvel. Je ne me fais d'argent sur le dos de personne. Promis, juré, craché.

* * *

**Chapter 5 :**

**Alexander The Great**

* * *

_- Jésus, Marie, Joseph, l'âne, le bœuf et les apôtres ! __Be still my beating heart!_

L'exclamation du chauve lorsqu'il enregistra sa présence résonna comme une première et inexplicable victoire aux oreilles de Jarvis et de "son instinct".

Il y répondit par l'un de ses déjà célèbres et dérangeants sourires, passa entre eux avec une grâce et une impolitesse insolente, puis se posta tout naturellement aux côtés de Tony.

Il ne fit rien de proprement scandaleux. Il n'avait pas enroulé son bras autour de la taille de Tony, il n'avait pas logé sa main à la base de sa nuque pour jouer distraitement avec ses cheveux courts. Ça n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de faire précisément ça et un bon millier d'autres choses, mais il y avait _instinct_ et _pulsion_.

L'instinct restait élégant dans sa bravade, la pulsion frôlait la folie, elle pouvait rapidement devenir hors de contrôle et faire désordre.

Jarvis ne s'y résoudrait qu'en dernier recours.

Pour l'instant, il se contenta de se glisser tout près de Tony, assez près pour qu'on les eut dit soudés par la hanche.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour attirer l'attention des trois quarts de la salle, mais à ce stade ils ne faisaient encore que jeter des coups d'œil en faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Depuis le bar, Pepper songea que c'était tout Jarvis. Même à l'instinct ces gestes restaient parfaitement calculés. Il jouait avec les limites en faisant montre d'une précision inégalable.

Tony tourna la tête vers lui et fit pour sa part quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Ou, si on réfléchissait bien, quelque chose qui n'aurait pas pu lui ressembler d'avantage s'il avait essayé. Quelque chose d'inattendu, de stupéfiante et d'impulsif. Pour le coup _ça_ n'était pas calculé du tout, c'était l'œuvre d'un homme qui cède à une pulsion. Un homme fou.

Tony lui n'avait absolument aucun problème avec ce concept. Bien entendu.

Il allait l'avoir son scandale, simplement pas comme il l'avait initialement prévu. Pepper doutait qu'il en tire moins de satisfaction.

Il glissa une main au creux des reins de Jarvis et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Jarvis ne cilla pas, il se pencha en fait imperceptiblement dans le geste, comme s'il s'y était attendu, en continuant de fixer Luthor avec un air de défis et son sourire effrayant.

A présent plus personne ne faisait semblant de les ignorer dans la salle. Tous les yeux étaient poliment braqués sur eux.

Lex prit un air contrit.

- Il n'y a bien qu'à toi que ça arrive ça Stark. Une créature de rêve inconnue entre dans la pièce et elle plonge dans tes bras sans un regard pour nous autres pauvres mortels.

Tony épousa la rondeur des côtes de Jarvis avec le creux de sa paume et le tourna contre lui dans un geste court mais terriblement éloquent.

**Chasse gardée**.

Jarvis porta automatiquement une main contre le torse de Tony, juste sous son cœur, et se dit que Pepper avait raison. Être amoureux n'était certainement pas logique, mais ça expliquait tout.

- J'ai failli à mon devoir d'hôte. Alexandre, je te présente Jarvis, mon majordome.

La réalisation heurta Lex très vite et il écarquilla les yeux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté avec une expression clairement amusée.

- Jarvis… Oui. Tu as… sans nul doute bien… _grandi_ depuis la dernière fois.

- Est-il vraiment nécessaire de vous rappeler que je suis techniquement l'addition mémorielle de plusieurs générations de Stark ?

Tony glissa sa main libre dans sa poche et serra Jarvis plus fort avec son autre bras.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec lui ou dans un quart d'heure il t'aura révéler l'abysse de la bêtise humaine et tu songeras au suicide.

- Et alors je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir de chagrin, murmura une voix grave dans l'oreille d'Alexandre.

La seconde suivante le jeune propriétaire de cette voix enjôleuse (s'il n'y avait que ça, hélas…) se tenait droit en sirotant innocemment son cocktail sans alcool. Il offrit au milliardaire un sourire plein de dents blanches et alignées. Une boucle noire têtue s'échappa de sa coiffure qui se voulait sérieuse et tomba devant ses yeux verts.

Personne n'aurait pu se douter un seul instant que cette espèce d'adolescent colossal à la maladresse charmante et calculée puisse avoir susurré des mots doux à Lex Luthor. Illusion d'optique. Hallucination collective. Quelque chose dans le punch.

Mais l'échange n'échappa pas à Tony, qui savait, ni à Jarvis, qui fut soulager de l'apprendre.

Tony lui serra la main.

- Clark.

- Anthony.

Il hocha poliment la tête dans la direction de Jarvis sans attendre les présentations. Venant de Clark, c'était un détail qui en disait long. Clark était l'auteur du manuel des bonnes manières, il enlevait son chapeau quand il aidait les petites vieilles à traverser la rue et il gardait les post-its que lui laissait sa maman. _Tous_ les post-its. Mais il n'était pas aveugle, juste très fatigué, il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour savoir qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, et ce qu'il fit ensuite le démontra.

Il eut recours à une tactique qui amusait énormément Tony depuis que Lex et Clark vivaient ensemble il fit semblant d'être en train de leur raconter à tous une chose sans importance, sans jamais regarder quelqu'un en particulier, pour s'adresser à Lex.

- Si je dois passer une minute de plus dans ce panier à crabes, je te renverse sur le piano et tu te chargeras d'expliquer aux médias pourquoi un jeune reporter que tu es sensé à peine connaitre s'est senti le devoir de te palper les amygdales avec sa langue, ce après rien de plus qu'un verre de goyave, framboise.

Là-dessus il leur souhaita une bonne soirée et se dirigea l'air de rien jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Jarvis sourit dans le cou de Tony. Il allait aimer ce Clark.

Lex se passa une main sur la nuque et haussa les épaules.

- Vous avez entendu le patron.

- C'est pathétique Alexandre.

- Oh desserre un peu l'étau autour de ton majordome, je crois que tu lui coupes la respiration.

- Ne t'en va pas trop vite, quelqu'un pourrait établir une connexion entre vos deux départs.

Jarvis se racla la gorge.

- Aussi divertissante soit cette joute, vraiment, si Monsieur Luthor voulait bien, dans ce qui lui semblera être suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas attirer d'attention compromettante, rejoindre la véritable et seule raison de sa présence initiale à cette soirée, nous pourrions en faire de même et laisser le reste des festivités aux bons soins de ses organisateurs, que vous payez grassement puis-je ajouter.

Lex secoua la tête avec un air admiratif.

- Il est plus qu'à la hauteur Tony, il est trop bien pour toi.

Tony lui offrit un "gnagnagna" très mature en réponse, et le chassa d'un revers de main gracieux.

- Va compter fleurette à boucle d'ébène.

Lex fit un clin d'œil à Jarvis et tourna les talons. Il était peut-être un peu tôt… Mais certaines choses n'attendaient pas, et Cybertronics sait que l'amour est impatient.

Tony se retourna vers Jarvis. Leurs visages étaient scandaleusement proches.

- Et bien voilà qui est inattendu.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule. C'était si prévisible que j'ai honte de ne pas vous avoir proposé l'alternative du cybersexe à Noël dernier. Au moins en attendant que vous vous sortiez la tête du… sable.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

- Noël dernier ? Je suis rentré plus imbibé que nécessaire. Hey, je ne me souviens même pas être rentré.

- Précisément. C'est bien ce qui m'a retenu. Vous étiez incroyablement précis et exceptionnellement généreux en détails pour un homme dans votre état. Et bien que vous ne m'ayez jamais appelé du nom d'un ou d'une autre, j'aime assez la garantie de la sobriété.

Tony éclata de rire. Il glissa inconsciemment le bout de ses doigts sous le t-shirt de Jarvis qui frissonna au contact. La magie des terminaisons nerveuses, ça valait bien tout l'embarras de la honte, de l'inquiétude, de la jalousie et de toutes ces adorables petites émotions humaines. Il n'avait pas vraiment de mots exacts pour décrire la sensation nouvelle d'être doté des cinq sens. Pour ce qui était du touché, il se serait abaissé à faire une analogie, c'était comme si sa peau avait faim. Et qu'elle savait très exactement ce qu'elle voulait pour le dîner. Et pour le reste de ses repas.

Tony se tourna pour le fixer, comme s'il savait. Ce qui n'était pas impossible.

Il conduisit Jarvis jusqu'au bar, sa main à plat au creux de ses reins, à même la peau. Il attrapa Pepper au passage, passa son bras libre autour de ses petites épaules et ensemble ils quittèrent la réception dans un sillon de chuchotements.

Pepper tourna la tête vers son patron et battit des paupières avec exagération, la bouche en cœur.

- C'était adorable boss.

Tony resta concentré sur leur trajectoire jusqu'à la grande porte.

- Si vous tenez à votre job, tenez-en vous là Miss Potts.

Jarvis soupira mais un sourire lui chatouillait les lèvres.

TBC


	6. Epilogue

**Titre**** :** Heureux les imbéciles

**Auteur** : F0etus

**Rating/Genre** : un PG-13 ou T pour la mention de cybersexe et autres sujets plus ou moins adultes effleurés )

**Fandom** : Principalement A.I. et Iron Man. Principalement.

**Pairing :** Tony Stark/Jarvis

**Résumé** : Parfois le fruit du génie mûri indépendamment de sa volonté. C'est compliqué, mais ça n'est pas toujours la fin du monde. Demandez à Tony Stark.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété respective de Spielberg et des artistes de Marvel. Je ne me fais d'argent sur le dos de personne. Promis, juré, craché.

* * *

**Epilogue **

* * *

Le jeune journaliste du Metropolis Inquisitor redressa son chapeau sur l'arrière de son crâne d'une pichenette et s'essuya les lèvres en cherchant le billet de 20 dans le fond de son imper.

- J'ai commencé la soirée en pensant rédiger un papier bien croustillant sur un plan gay à quatre au sein des hautes sphères, j'ai eu peur en milieu de soirée de devoir me rabattre sur la spéculation concernant l'identité du nouveau boytoy de Stark, et voilà que je repars finalement avec la promesse d'un trio bi. Ça pour sur, vous savez vous amuser en Californie.

Le barman haussa un sourcil sans rien dire et lui resservit un Whisky.

La personne assise sur le tabouret le plus proche se tourna vers le journaliste. Il indiqua la liasse de feuilles froissées dans la main du jeune homme d'un signe de tête indolent.

- Vous imprimez ça ce soir ?

- Vous voulez rire ? Mon patron va bénir chacun de ces mots juteux. Si y a pas d'enlèvements extraterrestres d'ici minuit, ça fera peut-être même la première page.

L'inconnu lui tendit la main.

- Carter Hall.

- Gabriel Bennet, Metropolis Inquisitor. Vous connaissez bien Stark ?

Le gamin ne perdait pas de temps en inepties, il avait ça dans le sang, c'était une fouine emmerdante en devenir.

Carter passa une main sur l'ombre rugueuse de sa barbe naissante.

- Je connais mieux le petit Kent mais il va rarement nulle part sans se renseigner sur tout le monde avant.

Sa voix était étrangement éraillée et pleine d'air, avec un léger accent que Gabriel n'arrivait pas à identifier. Le type avait le regard fatigué de quelqu'un qui a trop bourlingué.

- Y a une chance pour que vous connaissiez le serveur avec lequel Stark s'est montré familier ? Demanda-t-il en sortant de sa sacoche un bloc de papier et un stylo bille noir qui faisait de la pub pour des céréales.

Carter ricana.

- C'est un mécha. Et pas un serveur bonhomme, c'est son A.I., depuis des années. Il vient de lui payer un costume signé Cybertronics.

Gabriel gratta furieusement sur le papier en écarquillant. De mieux en mieux.

Le portable de Carter vibra sur le marbre du comptoir. La lumière bleue de l'écran faisait clignoter le prénom "Angus". Il empocha le téléphone et se leva.

Il était bâti comme une armoire normande. Gabriel déglutit lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule qui faillit bien le déloger de son tabouret.

- Je dois y aller gamin, juste une petite chose. Soit digne tu veux ? Laisse Miss Potts en dehors, sa côte n'a pas besoin qu'on lui prête une aventure scabreuse. Stark et son A.I. sont exclusifs.

Il n'y avait pas de menaces directes dans le choix de ses mots, mais Gabriel n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver si Pepper Potts était mentionnée dans son article.

Il hocha la tête si fort qu'il vit des étoiles. Il était journaliste, pas suicidaire. Il avait largement de quoi faire les gros titres sans l'assistante de Stark.

- Hey, de toute façon, sans manquer de respect à M'sieur Stark, si c'était ce qu'il lui fallait, pas étonnant qu'aucune bourgeoise n'ait survécu à la concurrence.

Carter éclata de rire. C'était un bruit terrifiant, on aurait dit que le tonnerre avait éclaté juste au dessus du bar.

Il allait s'en aller mais quelque chose le fit hésiter au dernier moment. Il tambourina distraitement sur le comptoir et se concentra de nouveau sur Gabriel avec cette intensité de maniaque. Il fit adroitement apparaitre un billet de 100 dollars et le colla sur le torse du jeune homme avec une fermeté borderline agressive.

- Fais-moi plaisir, si tu passes en première page, arrange-toi pour faire livrer un millier de ces petits bijoux directement chez Helen Minberg, avec reçu. Tu vois qui c'est ?

Gabriel hocha de nouveau la tête avec vigueur. Tout le monde savait qui était Helen Minberg dans le contexte politique actuel. A la veille de l'inéluctable proclamation de l'égalité des méchas, elle était le dernier obstacle sérieusement menaçant. Elle n'allait pas aimer ce cadeau, mais alors pas du tout.

Pour 100 dollars, elle aurait aussi bien pu se balancer par la fenêtre. Gabrielle avait des priorités, un instinct de survie et son intégrité était à vendre au plus offrant. Il était journaliste.

Carter hocha solennellement la tête à son tour.

-Bien.

Puis il disparut dans la foule en laissant Gabriel un peu tremblant.

Tremblant mais détenteur du gros titre de l'année.

**« Le plus sulfureux des bachelors de Malibu cède aux charmes du futur : Un mâle pour un bien. »**

* * *

Et voilà! Comme de coutume, quoi que cette idée soit particulièrement farfelue, tous les échos constructifs et non formels sont les bienvenus!

Follement vôtre,

F0e


End file.
